Rises: The Red Bullets
by plagahood
Summary: Pasaron 7 años desde Choque de Titanes (Fic mío) Un Nack con la edad suficiente para ser visto por los demás como "viejo" liderará una cruzada secreta para acabar de una vez por todas la amenaza dimensional: DeadEye Joe. Crossover con otra franquicias y fic conectado al FicVerse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Fuerza Especial: Red Bullets

Siete años después…

Cada padre tenía que preparar a su hijo para la vida. Ellos no compartían la misma sangre. Padre sustituto e hija adoptada. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro los mantenía unidos, como una familia. En plena nieve, había una manada de ciervos, sobreviviendo al clima frío. A lo lejos, un pequeño bulto marrón y otro morado se escondían entre los blancos arbustos. Sticks la tejón sostenía un rifle de caza, apuntando a uno de los ciervos. Nack la comadreja, miraba el mismo animal que su hija tenía en la mira.

-Imagina que éstas a su lado Sticks… Ponte nieve en la boca, para que no te vean… Siente el momento… Respira hondo… Respira… Dispara.

La manada de ciervos comenzó a escapar con velocidad, a excepción de uno. El animal dibujó un camino carmesí de su sangre en la nieve. Ya tenían la comida para una semana. Nack revoloteó la cabeza de Sticks y ésta sonrió, tomando el orgullo de su padre como un tesoro. Juntos llevaron al ciervo a la cabaña. La tejón comenzó a prender fuego la chimenea para ambientar el lugar con el calor reconfortante del fuego. Nack por otra parte comenzó despellejar la piel del animal, sacando el cuero y cortando la carne a pedazos. Habían comido un exquisito estofado caliente después de esa agotadora caza. Con el calor de la cabaña y su panza llena, Sticks se acurrucó en el pecho de Nack, venciéndose por el sueño. La comadreja la llevó hasta su cama, donde la tapó y acarició su cabeza. Al estar solo el la sala, sacó una botella de licor y junto a un habano, combinó ambos sabores en su boca, sentándose frente a la ventana.

Desde la colina se podía ver un vehículo militar acercarse a la cabaña. Nack protestó al ver que su descanso iba a ser interrumpido. Se colocó su poncho que cubría su torso y su cabeza era ocupada por un sombrero ancho, tapando sus ojos. Salió fuera y del vehículo bajó el comandante Shadow de las fuerzas GUN. Seguramente se trataría de algo malo. Viéndose mutuamente, asentaron la vista.

El erizo oscuro y la comadreja caminaban por la blanca nieve, viendo como los copos caían lentamente sobre ellos, tapando sus huellas.

-¿Y, como están las cosas en Central City?

-Normales. Todo tranquilo de momento. Excepto para mi como siempre.

-¿Acaso Vector no te ayuda? Escuché que es el sub comandante. De detective a militar.

-No puede todo solo, se las arregla bien pero hasta hay. ¿Y Sticks?

-Está durmiendo la siesta. Le estoy enseñando a cazar a distancia. – Dijo Nack con orgullo. – A su momento le enseñaré a cazar con cuchillo.

-Te volviste padre sin que lo quisieras.

-En verdad Shadow ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Ven conmigo.

Caminaron de regreso a la cabaña, donde el Jeep se encontraba estacionado. El erizo oscuro abrió la puerta, agarrando una carpeta con papeles secretos, con el logo de las fuerzas GUN estampado en la esquina. Se la entregó a Nack y éste la abrió. La foto que contenía dentro hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Ahora ves fantasmas Shadow? Este tipo murió. – Nack cerró la carpeta aún serio.

-Fuertes rumores dicen que DeadEye Joe sigue con vida. Necesito veteranos para esta misión. Nadie sabe como rastrear a alguien como tú. ¿Acaso no capturaste mercenarios antes?

-Lo hice para comprar este terreno, para estar tranquilo con Sticks.

-No vas a estar tranquilo con ese tipo merodeando cada rincón de Mobius. – Shadow guardó la carpeta en el Jeep. – Tengo a la prensa encima y con ellos no puedo hacer nada. El grupo trabajará fuera del radar, tendrán permiso de acabar como sea a ese desgraciado.

-¿Ya tienes a alguien?

-No.

-Es por esa razón Shadow, nadie quiere toparse con ese tipo.

-Por eso quiero que lideres el grupo. Nack, tienes toda la experiencia para guiarlos, no se moverán si tú los comandas.

-Ahí en esa cabaña tengo algo que no quiero perder.

-Con más razón, pelea por ella Nack, pelea por Sticks.

Nack miró el blanco horizonte. El viento le golpeaba ligeramente la cara. La nieve caía sobre todo, hasta su nariz. Su cuerpo no era joven como lo era cinco años atrás. Era viejo, pero no obsoleto. Para tipos como el, la batalla nunca se acababa.

Sticks sintió la mano de su padre recorrer su cuerpo. Se encontraba sentado a su lado, con la carpeta que le dio Shadow. La miró con una ligera sonrisa que ella le contestó de la misma forma, a pesar de que el sueño la dominaba.

-Los escuché a ti y a Shadow hablar ¿Está todo bien?

-Si hija… escucha… tengo un trabajo ahora, Amy vendrá por ti luego ¿Puedes cuidar la casa hasta mañana?

-Si papá ¿Iras a Central City?

-Si.

-¿Volverás?

-Hmm… Esa es la idea.

Sticks atrapó a Nack con sus brazos, sabiendo que no lo verá por unos días. Ella ya perdió mucha gente antes. Tampoco él quería perderla. En esos años que pasaron juntos, despertaron aquel sentimiento que se logra cuando pasas con un ser que quieres. Nack se volvió padre. Sticks se volvió hija.

…

La carretera se encontraba despoblada de vehículos. Cada tanto se podía ver camiones del lado contrario como autos y camionetas. Las ojeras de Shadow demostraba que ser el comandante de una fuerza militar que protege el planeta no era tarea fácil. Nack prendió la calefacción, ya que el frío invadía el vehículo a pesar de tener las ventanas cerradas. Se frotó las manos, e inició una conversación con el erizo oscuro.

-Ya enserio amigo ¿Alguien se ofreció para esta misión suicida?

-Nadie quiere participar. Escucha Nack. – Le dijo Shadow sin dejar de despegar la vista de la carretera. – Puedes elegir a los mejores hombres, te podía entregar un grupo de nuestro cuerpo de unidades especiales para el trabajo.

-Tampoco quiero llamar la atención chico. Con cuatro me las arreglo bastante.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Una: ¿Perci está disponible? – Preguntó Nack.

-Ella está en el taller en Central City, en el distrito industrial, Metrópolis… Espera… su hermana gemela murió a manos de Joe.

-Es por eso que la quiero. Se va a controlar si yo estoy al mando, querrá participar sin titubear. – Nack miró a su lado derecho, había un puesto de control. Los agentes saludaron al comandante Shadow al verlo pasar. La comadreja continuó hablando. – También precisaría a Silver. Necesito a alguien con sus habilidades. Jet también me serviría, para reconocer terreno. Podría enlistar a Vector. Seguro quieres que él te informe sobre los daños y sobre el progreso de la misión.

-Me leíste la mente Nack. – Shadow bufó por eso. – Ahí van cinco, contándote. Nack, ahora que lo pienso, estas queriendo que esos muchachos participen en ésta misión. Los cuatro tienen alguna confección con Joe. ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?

-Créeme Shadow… son los indicados.

-No quiero una venganza, ese criminal tiene que pagar por todo lo que hizo en vida. Necesitamos justicia.

-No creo que pase eso…

Shadow odiaba saber que Nack siempre decía la verdad. No encontraba una respuesta para decírsela. En el fondo de su ser, el erizo oscuro no quería justicia. Hay hombres que no merecen estar encerrados, pagando por lo que hicieron.

.

Encontrar a Perci la bandicut no fue difícil, trabajaba en uno de los talleres de maquinaria militar en Central City, centrándose en los vehículos todo terreno. El lugar era caluroso. Nack tuvo que sacarse su poncho y sombrero, junto con su cinturón lleno de balas con su revolver. Caminó entre los empleados hasta llegar a una camioneta, que se mantenía suspendida por las grúas ancladas a los extremos. Entre algunos hombres, notó el pelo morado de aquella chica, sujetado con un pañuelo rojo que rodeaba su cabeza, haciendo que el pelo caiga como cola de caballo. Al terminar el chequeo técnico, Perci salió a su descanso, sentándose en una silla bebiendo agua fría.

-¿Te atreverías a tomar esa agua helada afuera con el frío que hay? – La sorprendió desde un costado.

-¡Nack! Que sorpresa. Oye ¿Cómo estas? ¿El campo te tenía ocupado? – Se levantó ella dándole un apretón de manos. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si quieres trabajar tienes que hablar con el gerente.

-No nada de eso linda… ¿Tienes un lugar privado?

-No ligarás conmigo, además no eres mi tipo, viejo. – Nack tensó sus labios al oír la palabra que define la edad avanzada. – Si quieres hablar sin el ruido de todas estas maquinas, te sugiero ir afuera.

-Okey vamos.

Nack junto con Perci se refugiaron debajo del techo de chapa. Las manos de la chica sostenían un vaso térmico con una infusión de chocolate caliente. Sopló para poder enfriar la superficie y beber el líquido. La comadreja se había olvidado de sacar un papel de su cinturón, eso no importaba, con tal de decirle bastaría.

-Perci, tengo un trabajo para ti. Viene de GUN.

-¿GUN? ¿Qué quieren esos soldados conmigo?

-El comandante Shadow me informó de que… Eh bueno… te la haré sencilla: DeadEye Joe sigue vivo.

-… ¿Qué? – Ella estaba a punto de soltar el vaso térmico por la noticias. – Imposible… no puede ser cierto Nack ¿Acaso lo vieron?

-Sabes como es Shadow para dar información sobre alguien. También no lo puedo creer.

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Nosotros nomas. Me dijo que sea cuidadoso al decir eso, es información clasificada, exclusiva de GUN. El trabajo es encontrarlo y acabar con él como sea. – Nack suspiró. – Perci, sé que él te quitó a tu hermana. Nos arrebató buenos amigos. A todos. Te prometo que juntos podemos acabar con ese malnacido de una vez, y será la verdad. Perci ¿Qué dices?

Supo que era una misión muy riesgosa para ella, que probablemente pocos regresaran a casa. No tenia una habilidad magnifica en pelea, pero si debía hacerlo, pelearía con puños y dientes. DeadEye Joe se llevó a su hermana, la única familiar que tenía. Si lo que Nack decía, era una oportunidad que no tenía que dejar escapar. Perci se unió al grupo.

.

El bar en esta época no era muy concurrido, el frío detenía algunos negocios. Al halcón verde no le importaba eso. Bebía cerveza. Ya era mayor de edad. Dejó de ser un chico, aunque en ocasiones se comportaba como uno en la construcción. Sintió que alguien entró al establecimiento. Ni se molestó en ver quien era, estaba concentrado en su descanso. Sonrió al ver un sombrero de vaquero al lado suyo.

-Espero que no se te vuelva un hábito en beber cerveza… Jet.

-Tranquilo Nack, es solo un vaso ¿Qué pasó? Al parecer traes algo entre manos al venir con Perci. – El Halcón bebió un trago. – ¿Qué es?

-Quiero saber si te gustaría trabajar en una misión secreta. El comandante Shadow en persona vino hasta mi casa en el campo por esto. – Dijo Nack.

-¿Y que es? Dime.

-Acabar con DeadEye Joe. – La comadreja lo dijo sin rodeos.

-… ¿Qué? ¿Ese mal nacido sigue allí? No puede ser. – Dijo frustrado Jet.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo Jet. Al ver a Nack buscándome en el trabajo pensé que sería para que arregle su motocicleta pero no, me ofreció esto. – Dijo Perci apoyándose en la mesa.

-¿Y qué dijiste?

-Si. Voy a acabar con ese idiota de metal. – Prometió la bandicut.

Jet después de terminar de beber, soltó un bufido. – Siempre creí que después de lo de Ice Cap, no serviría para nada. Crecí, busqué trabajo, pero algo me decía que había más para mi. Además ¿Qué puedo perder ahora? Algo grande se acerca. Y más que nada quiero volver a patinar.

-Entonces chico ¿Estás dentro? – Nack tomó su sombrero, esperando la respuesta.

-Si.

.

Ya iban tres muchachos, faltaría Silver y el sub comandante Vector. Nack no quería decirlo frente a los demás, en especial a Shadow pero como dijo éste: había que acabar como sea con el mercenario cibernético. Para sorpresa del cocodrilo, la reunión era en Prison Island, hogar de los feroces criminales de Mobius. Nack mismo atrapó a algunos para pagar su hogar en el campo. Ellos lo reconocieron al verlo. Los insultos entraban y salían sin dejar que llamen su atención. La comadreja junto con Perci y Jet se encontraron con Vector y Silver que, ahora servía en el ejército GUN.

-¡Nack! Viejo sin vergüenza ven aquí, hace mucho no te veía ¿Cómo andas?

-Bueno me molesta un poco la muñeca derecha, Vector… ¿Y tú Silver? Te ves bien.

-Gracias amigo. Una pregunta ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? – Dijo el erizo gris.

-Según recuerde, Shadow me dijo que haga lo que sea para acabar con Joe ¿No? – Nack miró a cada uno. Continuó hablando. – Bueno, ninguno de ustedes conoce a ese maníaco, es así. Nadie sabe como piensa ni como es. La chica la hacker es no está, ni Zero. Eggman mató a Noiman y Knuckles tiene de trofeo a ese grandote DoomFist… ¿Quién queda?

-No. Absolutamente no. No lo voy a permitir Nack. – Vector sabía de quien hablaba. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? Estar mucho tiempo en el campo te perjudicó.

-Vector tiene razón ¿Y si se escapa? – Silver se unió a la charla.

-Recuerdo que ese tipo se entregó como si nada. – Recordó Jet. – Nos hubiera matado a todos con esas gigantes escopetas que tenía, pero no lo hizo.

-¿De quién hablan? – Preguntó confusa Perci.

-Ahora lo verás. – Dijo Nack.

.

No estaban nada mal estar encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad, con un collar que no le permitía convertirse en humo. Tres comidas al día. Dos recreos. Baño propio. Libros. Sin nadie que le ordene perpetrar una masacre sin sentido. Estaba preso si, pero podía sentir el aire a libertad. En una sección especial de Prison Island, sin la compañía de presos comunes, Gabriel Reyes terminaba de hacer su rutina de ejercicios. Apoyó sus manos en la pared recuperando aire. Podía oír los pasos de un par de personas pero no lo eran, Nack junto con Vector a su lado, seguido de Silver, Jet y Perci, se quedaron viéndolo al otro lado de la celda. Ellos podían ver las cicatrices del hombre en toda su espalda, pecho y brazos, sin contar con algunas en su cara. Él agarró la toalla para secar el sudor en su frente, mientras caminaba hacia el grupo, quedando frente a frente y con el campo de energía separándolos.

-Gabrieeel Reyes ¿No? – El nombrado asentó. Nack continuó. – Nos vimos una vez ¿Te acuerdas?

-Si, yo les disparaba a ustedes en Central City. – Dijo sin problemas. - ¿Qué quieren conmigo? Ya les dije todo.

-Eh señor Reyes. – Dijo Vector. – Soy el sub comandante Vector. Tengo una misión de arriba, según informes… ehhh…

-Deja amigo, continuó yo… - La comadreja le dio palmadas al cocodrilo. – Me hablaron de ti, Gabe, eres un tipo muy peligroso mi amigo. Oí que eras el mejor tirador de tu unidad y que…

-Suficientes cumplidos, rata.

-Soy comadreja, Gabriel. – Dijo Nack.

-No importa. Nadie viene aquí como si nada, excepto los guardias con la comida. Sé que quieres algo de mi pero ¿Qué? Dímelo sin vueltas… comadreja. – Aún preso, Reyes se veía hostil.

-Joe sigue vivo… - Nack con solo decir eso, dejó estupefacto al sujeto.

-Imposible… - Dijo. – Había muerto en ese choque ¿Cómo sabes que ese psicópata sigue moviendo su trasero? – Gabriel pudo oír una pequeña risa que provenía detrás de Nack, fue el halcón verde.

-Me agrada… - Dijo Jet. Perci al sentir la mirada del criminal de guerra, alzó la vista ¿Dónde estaba viendo? Nack prosiguió.

-GUN se encarga de que nadie sepa, que ese tipo sigue rondando el planeta. Imagina el caos. Okey, escúchame Gabe, del grupo nadie sabe de Joe, necesito a alguien que pasó a su lado y ese tipo, eres tú. Eres nuestra única opción.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te puedo ayudar? ¿Y si intento escapar?

-No lo harás, o lo habrías hecho cuando te capturaron, Gabriel. – Dijo Nack. – Vector es el sub comandante, le dirá a Shadow el progreso de la misión, y TÚ eres mi responsabilidad. Si algo pasa conmigo, con ellos y contigo, voy a asumir las consecuencias. Tengo el presentimiento que nos harás daño. Al tipo que está afuera, ese se lo merece. Sé que te caía mal. Te propongo algo: Aire fresco, comida, caminatas, bueno bajo vigilancia ¡Je! Y lo mas destacado, acabar con Joe. Negociaré algo con el comandante Shadow si vienes con nosotros. Tal vez te baje la sentencia aunque te dieron perpetua… algo pensaré ¿Qué dices Gabe? ¿Te nos unes, amigo?

Desde que se había unido al plan maquiavélico del coronel Bahamut en la Tierra, había algo malo en Joe, apenas lo vio, causaría problemas. Y como lo predijo, problemas fue lo único que el mercenario cibernético traía consigo. No tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto… hasta ahora. Nack le daba la oportunidad de hacer sus deseos se vuelvan realidad, matar al lunático. Reyes arrojó la toalla llena de su sudor. Sin dejar de ver a la comadreja, se cruzó de brazos, asentando. Gabriel aceptó unirse al grupo. La operación Red Bullets comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Si si si si siiiii! Al fin voy por este fic! Le tengo muchas ganas así que no se sorprendan si ven seguido actualizaciones jajaja. Buenos, este va a ser el ultimo Fic de la saga Rises, después le sigue uno de Overwatch que también le tengo ganas y después de ese fic… se viene la Saga Cruzaders, con Phantom Ruby Knight iniciando la fase final. Buenos chicos, los dejo tranquilos y buen lunes para todos, saludos y saludos para Montanahatsune92 que es un seguidor de mis fics. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Por una bala

Vector quería que la misión sea lo mas cautelosa posible. Usar un vehículo llamaría mucho la atención, además siendo de propiedad de GUN, y compartiendo asiento con un criminal de guerra. Nack estuvo de acuerdo en eso. El grupo se movilizaba por la nieve, habían dejado atrás Central City hace tres horas atrás, ahora a su alrededor había prados y arboles. Pasaban por un claro con arbustos, unos metros separados de otros. Al frente estaba la comadreja, seguido de Gabriel Reyes. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Silver, Vector y Perci. Jet se adelanto unos pasos mas con su patineta, para reconocer terreno. Nadie quería estar cerca del tipo. La que tuvo un poco de curiosidad fue la chica. Reyes notó que alguien caminaba a la par de él. Miró sin interés quien era unos segundos. Perci sin dejar de detenerse se lo quedó mirando.

-Teee… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Qué? – Dijo con ese tono grueso.

-No sé si me recuerdas pero nos topamos una vez. Tenias puesto ese traje negro y esa máscara. Me apuntaste con tus escopetas enormes a mi cara y no jalaste ¿Por qué? – Ella jugueteó con uno de sus mechones morados.

-… Si recuerdo eso… Nunca le disparo a alguien que no tenga con que amenazarme.

-Bueno por lo menos tienes códigos, Gabriel. – Dijo Vector detrás suyo.

-Ya que te soltaste un poco con nosotros. – Habló Nack. – Ese "poder" tuyo ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Siempre quise saber eso.

-Es muy pronto para preguntar algo tan profundo ¿No? – Gabriel tensó sus labios.

-Si estamos en esos momentos de confesiones… confieso que las armas que nos dieron son una porquería ¡ja! ¿No Gabriel? – Dijo Perci bajando la tensión.

-¿Dónde quedaron mis escopetas? – Preguntó Reyes.

-No te las podíamos dar, son las reglas. También tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo con esta misión. – Comentó Silver.

-Espero que cuando dispare con esta pistolita, se rindan. – Continuó bromeando la bandicut.

-Chicos tienen que ver esto. – Jet comunicó por radió.

El halcón verde se quedó esperando al grupo hasta que dentro de unos minutos, estaban juntos. Localizaron una cabaña a metros de un lago. El agua estaba congelada por el clima helado. En el pequeño muelle se encontraba un balde de acero. Al ver eso, Nack dividió el grupo en dos. Gabriel y Perci por el flanco derecho y él con Vector y Silver por el izquierdo. Jet quedó resguardando la retaguardia mientras vigilaba a sus compañeros. La comadreja sabiendo que no encontraría nada, desenfundó su revolver por seguridad. El resto igual lo imitaron.

-Oye… - Dijo Perci. - ¿Siempre eres así?

-¿Así cómo? – Gabriel no entendía la pregunta.

-Algo cascarrabias. Tienes mirada triste. – Dijo ella mirándolo.

-Si quieres ser útil, deja de distraerte.

-¡Hey! Quiero creer que no me matarás.

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? No eres una amenaza, linda.

-¿Linda? – Dijo Perci confundida. Quería contestarle pero viendo la señal de Nack, no lo hizo.

En grupo guardó sus armas, no eran necesarias. Juntos entraron a la cabaña. No había nadie, como era de esperarse. Las pequeñas ratas habitaban la morada ahora. La comadreja suspiró al ver la madera rasgada por alguna clase de un objeto afilado.

-¿Saben quien vivía aquí?

-Yo si, Nack. – Dijo Vector. – Big el gato… ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

-No lo sé, no tuve contacto con el gordo hace mucho tiempo. Si lo encontramos, va a ser sus huesos. – Nack se oía triste para alguien de su actitud ruda.

-¿Quién lo habrá matado? – Silver miró a su alrededor.

-¿Bandidos quizá? – Perci dijo una posibilidad.

-No puede ser. – Murmuró Jet.

-El que lo hizo… - Gabriel ahora tenía la atención. – Se habrá ido por ese bosque de allá…

El hombre señaló hacia adelante, en aquel espeso bosque blanco. Siempre es bueno tener la opinión de un experto. Continuaron caminando hacia donde indicaba Reyes.

El grupo se dividió en fila, separándose no mas de cinco metros. Los arboles favorecían el desplazamiento del grupo, no estaban tan cerca. Divisando el cielo, se estaba poniendo oscuro. Jet logró ver una luz más adelante. Vector sacó unos binoculares queriendo saber que era. Un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniformes militares merodeaba la zona. No pertenecían a una división de GUN ni tampoco a otra ciudad aliada. El cocodrilo afirmo que ese grupo de sujetos eran mercenarios para nada amigables. Nack alzó su puño, lo giró y sus muchachos se reunieron detrás de un arbusto, en cuclillas.

-Bien este es el plan: Vector, Silver, Jet y yo vamos al centro. Gabriel irá por la izquierda y Perci por la derecha.

-¿Qué hacen esos tipos por aquí? – Perci alzó la vista para verlos.

-Oye Vector ¿Alguien mas sabía sobre Joe?

-Nadie, Nack. Nada sale de los archivos de GUN sin el permiso de Shadow.

-Será mejor que los matemos ahora antes de que… - Silver no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

De los arboles bajaron hombres armados y para empeorar la situación, empezaron a aparecer más por los alrededores. Silver podría acabar con ellos, pensándolo mejor, no lo haría, o sería el único que continuaría la misión. Esposados y despojados de sus armas, eran llevados hasta el interior del bosque donde un numero formidable de mercenarios veía como traían rehenes. Acercándose a sus muchacho, una chica zorro de pelaje rojo, botas militares y ropa de cuero negro, con una pistola calibre 44, los observaba. Fiona Fox ordenó a sus chicos de poner de rodillas al grupo.

-Ohh que tenemos aquí… Vaya Nack, no creí que esta sería la ultima vez que te vea.

-¿Quién es esta? – Murmuró Perci a Vector.

-Es Fiona Fox, una mercenaria muy peligrosa, una chica ruda. – Contestó el cocodrilo de la misma forma.

-Okey Fiona ¿Me puedes soltar y hablamos? – Dijo Nack sabiendo que en cualquier momento le dispararían.

-Creí que eras mas listo mi amigo morado. ¿Por qué el sub comandante Vector y ese Reyes forman un grupo de exploradores? ¿Acaso van tras DeadEye Joe?

Nack y los demás se sorprendieron por la información que tenía la chica. Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una foto de los documentos que hablaban sobre la misión que llevaban a cabo. Nadie podía infiltrarse en las bases militares GUN ¿O si? Sin interés arrojó la foto que calló frente a la comadreja. Sabiendo la situación, comenzó a maquinar una salida.

-Oye Fiona ¿Lo viste?

-Si Nack, lo vi. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Le mencioné que alguien iría tras de él, alteraron todo sus planes con eso.

-¿Qué te propuso? – Preguntó la comadreja.

-Nada que te interese, ahora si me disculpas. – La zorra chasqueo sus dedos.

Uno de los mercenarios le sacó el seguro a su pistola, se acercó a Nack y apuntó a la cabeza. El cuerpo de aquel tipo caía al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza, salpicando sangre con sesos por la nieve. El sonido de un rifle vino segundos después. Fiona como sus hombres contaron a sus prisioneros, nadie fue. Un segundo tipo caía de la misma forma unos metros atrás. En la zona, por las ramas de los arboles, había un francotirador.

-¡Fuego!

Fiona no dudó en disparar a todas direcciones como sus hombres. Silver aprovechó la oportunidad y usando su telequinesis, liberó tanto a él como a sus compañeros de las esposas y empujó a los mercenarios que se encontraban distraídos. La zorra no entendía como pudo ser superada por un pequeño numero de seis personas, contando al francotirador. De los arboles, se pudo oír que dispararon un misil en dirección hacia una de las camionetas, haciéndola estallar. Los tipos huían para refugiarse de los disparos como de Nack y sus compañeros. Fiona corrió hasta una motocicleta donde uno de sus hombres la esperaba, también con otros mas arriba de vehículos para escapar. El francotirador la tenía en la mira. No le importaba que esté en movimiento, ni que los arboles obstruyan la visión, trataría de matarla con un tiro. Suspiró aire y disparó. La bala recorría el trayecto hasta rozar el lado derecho de Fiona, por centímetros falló. El pequeño grupo logró salirse con la suya. Nack con los demás se encargaron de el resto, procurándose de que no se vuelvan a levantar. Luego de eso, miraron los arboles, buscando al francotirador.

-¿Quién habrá sido? – Vector tenía miedo.

-No lo sé… pero si nos tiene en la mira… ya nos hubiera matado a todos. – Dijo Nack.

-Chicos… - Perci veía una figura femenina acercarse a ellos.

La comadreja como Gabriel Reyes y el grupo, más los primeros dos, no pudieron ocultar su asombro. A pesar de que pasaron siete años, ella se veía igual de hermosa, con aquella piel azul, sus ojos amarillos y su extenso cabello como sus fabulosas piernas largas. La mujer bajó su rifle sin soltarlo en señal de calma.

-¿Widow? ¡WIDOWMAKER! Maldita perra ¿Sigues con vida? – Nack comenzó a reírse.

-Siempre tan caballero… - Dijo la mujer ya a metros de ellos.

-Santa madre, no sabes cuanto me alegra de verte a ti y a tus encantadoras piernas. Ni siquiera me fuiste a visitar.

-Estuve ocupada…

Hubo un silencio de repente entre el grupo y Widowmaker. Luego de eso, ella sonrió como Nack. Se colocó de cuclillas, hundiéndose en un abrazo con su amigo morado. Viendo eso, el resto se relajó.

-Oye esa barba te queda bien. – Dijo Widow ya de pie.

-Si me gusta como queda, además a las chicas les gusta ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Nack se cruzó de brazos.

-Quería matar a esa perra de Fiona y veo que no soy la única que tiene en la mira ahora ¿Y ustedes?

-Es clasificado. – Dijo Vector con un poco de nervios.

-Relájate amigo, no te haré daño… Oigan ¿Quieren venir conmigo? No es un hotel de cinco estrellas pero algo es algo, además tengo cosas que les pueden ser útiles para lo que estén haciendo.

Ellos la conocían, no tanto como Nack pero les traía cierta tranquilidad sabiendo que se encontraba del lado de los buenos. Comenzaron a desplazarse ya que el frío empezaba a bajar su temperatura al acercarse la noche. Widow saludó asentando su cabeza a cada uno, al último en saludar fue a Gabriel Reyes que, se quedaron viéndose para luego continuar caminando. Perci con discreción, los miró a ambos.

.

Habían usado una de las camionetas de los mercenarios para llegar a la guarida de Widowmaker. Era una cueva con túneles oscuros, que eran alumbrados por una red eléctrica que ella había instalado usando baterías de auto y generadores a gasolina. Si un electricista viera la a mano de obra, se sorprendería. Habían prendido una fogata y de una caja, sacaron comida enlatada. Como había dicho la anfitriona "no es un hotel cinco estrellas". Mientras Silver se encargaba se cocinar la salsa, que él mismo se ofreció, Widowmaker llevó al resto a otra parte de la cueva. Se vieron maravillados con los objetos y vehículos militares que tenía en su poder. Bajo sus palabras, dijo que tomaran lo que sea para la misión. Gabriel Reyes comenzó a mirar las cajas, ningún arma llamaba su atención. Entre otras ellas, logró ver una con el logo de su unidad Talon, una calavera. Al abrirla, tenía el uniforme que usaba, sus dos escopetas infernales, los cartuchos y su famosa máscara.

-Si… lo encontré en una de mis aventuras. – Dijo Widowmaker poniéndose a su lado.

-Pensé que no lo vería nunca más… Me agrada verte otra vez, Amelie.

-A mi también Gabe… ¿Qué es ese collar en tu cuello? – Preguntó ella.

-No me deja convertirme en humo, no los culpo, tienen sus razones. Cambiando de tema, parece que te las arreglaste bastante bien sola. – Dijo Reyes mientras sacaba el traje de la caja.

-Si, olvidé que se sentía hablar con un amigo… - Ella le sonrió. – Oye esa chica, Perci ¿Le pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo ya con el traje puesto.

-Noté que me miró de cierta manera cuando te hablé, hasta lo hace ahora.

-No sé lo que quiere, no deja de preguntarme cosas. Es un poco pesada ¿No te recuerda a alguien? – Reyes se colocó su cinturón con las cargas de sus escopetas.

-¡Hey! Lena está muerta, un poco de respeto Gabe. ¿Te digo algo? Es muy atractiva para ser un animal que habla. Sabe usar la mirada. – Widow alzó una de sus cejas.

-Oigan muchachos. – Dijo Silver. – Ya está la comida.

.

Al estar rodeado de gente, con un fuego cálido para combatir el frío de la noche y comida caliente. Widow se sentía cómoda, intercambiando palabras con ellos. Después de un rato, Nack le dijo la verdad. La francotiradora no podía creer lo que escuchó. Ahora todo tiene sentido, si Fiona Fox quería recuperar sus cosas, sería para DeadEye Joe y no para uso personal.

-Mierda… mierda… MIERDA…. ¡MIERDA! – Widowmaker no pudo contener su boca.

-Lo sé preciosa, tampoco lo creía. – Dijo Nack. – Nosotros vamos a terminar el trabajo. Hay una vacante, si te interesa.

-Nack. – Ella se quedó viendo el fuego. Su rostro se puso serio. - ¿Sabes lo que deseó? Quiero ver la cabeza de ese hijo de puta estallar, ver como su cerebro y su sangre se esparcen por todos lados, sabiendo que no volvería a matar. Quiero que muera… quiero… - Se quedó en silencio. Ladeó la vista anulando un mal recuerdo. Tras unos minutos, soltó un suspiro. – Quiero ser parte del grupo.

-Eres bienvenida. – Nack sonrió.

Jet fue el primero en bostezar, era más de las doce de la noche. Si querían dormir, lo tendrían que hacer ahora. La francotiradora les entregó frazadas para pasar la helada noche. Los colchones no importaban ahora. Reyes quedó despierto una hora mas, quería asegurarse de que nadie entre a la cueva y los mate. Colocando sus escopetas a sus costados, apoyándose en las rocas, Gabriel se tapó el cuerpo. El fuego se apagaba lentamente. Sus párpados pesaban. Al cerrar sus ojos, se relajó para dormir, y empezar a soñar…

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Segundo capítulo entregado chicos! Para los que no sepan, Fiona Fox aparece en el cannon original de Sonic pero en los comics como una villana y novia de Scourge (Contraparte maligna de Sonic) acá la puse como aliada de DeadEye Joe, pero como todos los fanfics, uno escribe lo que le gusta. En el segundo capítulo veremos un poco del pasado de Gabriel Reyes para conocerlo mejor, además de que Perci siente algo que la atrae del porqué no le disparó en el fic anterior (Choque de Titanes. Cap 11) bueno chicos, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Morfeo

Sahara. Egipto. 23:45 hrs

Las patrullas del Régimen se percataron de que habían perdido la comunicación con las tropas de respaldo del Templo de Anubis. Los soldados enteros esperaron el ataque de la resistencia rebelde. Entre los hombres, Reaper que se encontraba dirigiendo un pequeño numero de sus tropas Talon, también se enlistaban para lo que venía. Tenía cargada sus escopetas infernales. Miraba para todos lados. Todos se encontraban asustados, el campamento no aguantaría un asedio por mucho, la visión era escasa. Lo que menos pensaban, que el ataque vendría de adentro.

-¡Por Ana hijos de puta!

Reaper comenzó a disparar a su propia gente. Fue el mismo que dejó sin comunicación al campamento. Nadie se esperó eso. Morían por los terribles disparos de aquellas armas. Intentaron detenerlo, no podían pararlo, era invencible. Se procuró también en dejar sin aire las llantas de los vehículos para que nadie escape. Los que se encontraban con el rehén esperaron pacientes a que su comandante, cayera en la trampa. La puerta voló por los aires por la granada. Entre las sombras, Reaper disparaba contra sus tropas. Asegurando la sala se acercó al rehén, sacándole la bolsa de la cabeza.

-…

-No te voy a hacer daño, Fareeha. – Dijo desatándola. – Arriba, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero que haces? ¿De qué lado estás?

No contestó, se preocupó más en juntar municiones y provisiones para la chica. Habían salido fuera, Reaper fue rápido al empujarla y evitar ser asesinada por un soldado aún con vida. De tres escopetazos, no volvería a molestar. Escondió una de las motos, hasta para él fue una sorpresa en haber sobrevivido. No había tiempo para respuestas, se marchaban del campamento militar. Frenó de golpe, de su bolsillo sacó un detonador y todos los cadáveres atrás como los vehículos, se envolvieron en fuego. Reaper después de eso, reanudó la retirada.

Tras una hora de viaje, bajaron de la moto. Solamente sacó una cantimplora para poder sobrevivir unos días en el desierto. Fareeha Amari se quedó con el resto.

-¡Oye! – detuvo su andar al escuchar el grito de la chica. – Gabriel… ¿Qué hiciste allá?

-Te salvé, ahora depende de ti que hagas el resto… Buena suerte…

-Santo cielo… ¿En qué creíste cuando te uniste a Bahamut? ¿Acaso pediste esto? ¿Qué mataran a todos nuestros amigos por nada? Ahora este… gesto de buena voluntad… ¿Qué planeas ahora?

-No lo entenderías… Ahora vete, escapa de aquí. Ve a Europa y de ahí a Texas, hay unos bandidos que te pueden ayudar, si es que llegas… te deseo suerte…

-¡Gabriel…! Gracias…

N siquiera se molestó en saludar. Fareeha sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que las tropas del Régimen estén encima de ella. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a la figura del hombre que la salvó. Nadie podía verlo, pero detrás de la máscara que tenía Reyes en la cara, recorrían lágrimas en esa expresión dura.

…

Se despertó al soñar una cosa tan olvidada para él. Se percató de que era solo un sueño, estaba en el planeta Mobius, con animales que hablan y ciudades modernas como clásicas. Miró a su alrededor viendo a los demás, estaban durmiendo. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, eran la una y media de la madrugada. El fuego se había apagado y la comida se enfrió. La nieve no paraba de caer. Se levantó ya que no podía pegar sus ojos, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera de la cueva, desarmado.

El viento golpeaba su rostro, metiéndose por sus fosas nasales y saliendo por la boca. Abrió la palma de su mano, mirando como la nieve caía sobre ella. Cerró el puño, convirtiéndolo en agua liquida por el calor. No se molestó en mirar para atrás, sabía que alguien lo siguió afuera.

-¿Cuál es tu punto máximo en privacidad?

-Lo lamento Gabriel. – Perci se mantenía caliente con sus brazos cruzados. – No podía dormir y te oí murmurar un nombre… ¿Quién es Fareeha?

Comenzó a reírse levemente ¿Había llegado a ese punto? Cuando alguien está perturbado, sus sueños salen a la realidad, y Reyes conocía de eso. La bandicut posó su espalda a un árbol mientras veía que él se dio la vuelta para tenerla a la vista. Se sentó en una roca después de sacarle la nieve de encima. Perci seguía en la misma posición.

-Ni siquiera sé si está viva… - Comenzó a hablar el serio hombre. – Quiero mantener esa idea.

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Pasaron siete años y medio desde que llegué aquí, y no puedo recordar su cara por completo… Fue alguien que… ¿Qué haces?

Gabriel observaba como Perci se sentaba a su lado. La roca era pequeña así que unos ligeros roces eran inevitables. Ella se percató de que algo le incomodaba.

-No te voy a morder, Gabriel.

-¿No me tienes miedo? – Sabía usar su voz ronca.

-Un poco, pero ¡Oye! Me perdonaste la vida.

Reyes se quejó por lo bajo. – Fareeha era alguien especial, era la hija de una muy buena amiga, Ana Amari.

-Si la recuerdo, la del parche en el ojo ¿No? – Perci hizo memoria.

Él asentó. – Habíamos derrotado a la Resistencia en mi mundo, no habíamos tomado muchos prisioneros, lo que te digo es que nadie llegó a las cárceles. Fareeha estaba a unos kilómetros de donde la sacamos. Le mentí a Bahamut de que enviaron una señal donde la tenían, era para asegurar el campamento. Fui en la noche, esperé la oportunidad e hice lo que no había hecho antes… Salvarla.

-Y… ¿Qué sucedió después? – Perci se interesó en el relato.

-Prendí fuego el campamento, sin testigos. Llevé a Fareeha a una zona alejada de ahí, después de eso, no supe nada mas de ella.

-Que pena…

-Me había unido a la causa de Bahamut, para mantener a los que quería, vivos… ya ves lo que pasó después ¿Cuántos murieron por eso? Todo se fue al carajo después de que Joe comenzó a liderar. Esta es mi oportunidad de poner las cosas en su lugar.

Darle una palmada sería mucho, Perci mantuvo distancia de eso. Supo que Gabriel necesitaba un abrazo, pero por el momento, no. Se levantó de la roca helada, la nieve no dejaba de caer. El viento helado bajó su densidad, eso no quería decir que el clima bajó, seguía igual. Antes de regresar a la cueva, Perci lo miró sobre los hombros, sin darse vuelta.

-Oye Gabe ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, voy a mantenerme despierto, estaré alerta. Por precaución.

-Okey… ¡Hey!

Gabriel observó esos ojos celestes que tenía la bandicut, que resaltaban por su color de pelo. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que ella le guiñó un ojo, seguido de un "Todo estará bien" salido de sus labios. Después de eso, regresó a la cueva. Reyes bajó la vista, posando sus codos en sus rodillas y juntando sus manos, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Desde cuando todo está bien?

La nieve caía sobre él. Ni siquiera el frío podía doblegarlo, más de lo que estaba. Sin que la viera, Perci giró la vista una vez mas, antes de acostarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Tercer capítulo listo, sé que es corto pero el fic lo va a hacer, sin capítulos demás ni relleno, a exención de éste y otro más. Bueno, vemos que Gabriel Reyes o Reaper, tiene su lado humado después de todo. A lo que se preguntarán: ¿Habrá ship entre Reyes con Perci? La respuesta… es si xdxdxd no me digan que es ilegal, por eso en mis fics los personajes crecen de edad. Pensando mejor, Reaper regenera células al convertirse en humo, y creo que podría mantenerse joven en cuerpo pero en edad mental supera a los 40, como Widowmaker que la modificaron genéticamente para ser "perfecta" . no quiero aburrirlos con todo esto xd bueno chicos, saludos y gracias por pasarse por aquí a leer. Saludos a Montanahatsune92 también. Buen lunes y nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Pañuelo rojo.

La mañana era parcialmente nublada. Las grises nubes habían disminuido pero la nieve seguía en la tierra. Perci se quedó en la cueva junto con Widowmaker y Silver, para restaurar un vehículo adecuado para la misión. Los demás marcharon. Jet se adelantó unos metros adelante, para informar si el camino es seguro, sin dejar de estar comunicado. Vector al frente, con Nack y Gabriel Reyes detrás suyo. El hombre supo que la comadreja quería preguntarle algo, así que fue él quien inició la charla.

-Si tienes que decirme algo, Nack, es ahora.

-Oye… te oí, bah, te oímos hablar con Perci.

-¿Qué? – Reyes se sorprendió.

-Ehh si señor, te olvidaste apagar tu radio. – Dijo el cocodrilo sin detenerse.

-Ya uno no puede charlar tranquilo…

-Gabriel… - Dijo Nack. – Lamento lo que pasó allá en tu planeta. No sé las cosas que hayas visto pero, debieron ser muy duras para todos ustedes.

-¿En verdad eliminaste a todos esos tipos tu solo? – Jet alabó el trabajo desde el comunicador.

-No estaría caminando con ustedes si no lo hiciera.

-Jet no lo felicites. Si quiere, puede matarnos aquí y ahora mismo. – Le advirtió Vector.

Gabriel continuó caminando sin prestarle atención a la charla que tenían Jet y Vector. De su bolsillo, sacó un trapo de color rojo. Al ser grande, tuvo que romperlo. El trozo mas pequeño se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, además de tapar la correa que le impedía transformarse en humo, la tapaba, como lo haría su boca y nariz. Era mejor llevar eso que tener una máscara con forma de cráneo. Se percató de que Nack lo vio.

-Es por precaución, no quiero que nadie me reconozca.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Gabe. – Dijo la comadreja. De su cinturón comenzó a vibrar su comunicador, al ver quien era, bufó. – Hablando de esto… ¿Qué pasa Shadow? – Contestó la llamada.

-¿En verdad dejaste libre a Gabriel Reyes?

-Ehh si y no, tiene ese collar en el cuello. Supuse que necesitaba su ayuda así que lo, consulté con el sub comandante Vector y…

-Nack, estás poniendo el riesgo a la comunidad ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Sé que tienes mucho poder Shadow pero ¿Acaso no lo dijiste con tu propia lengua? ¿Acabar con Joe como sea? Yo lo recuerdo bien, no sé tú.

Se pudo oír un murmuró del otro lado del comunicador, supuso que eran insultos. El erizo oscuro quería que la misión sea con bajo perfil, hasta que se enteró que el criminal de guerra era uno del grupo. Trató de no insultarlo de arriba hasta abajo, y ya tranquilo, continuó hablando.

-Nack, cuando termine te vas a meter en muchos problemas.

-Si si mamá, te llamo luego.

-¡Nack! ¡HIJO DE P…

Cortó la llamada, guardó el comunicador y continuó caminando.

Hill Top era la región mas alta que había en Mobius, después de Sky Sanctuary. Los picos de las montañas pasaban las nubes. La actividad volcánica en época invernal no era peligrosa, de todas formas, la lava seguía siendo una amenaza en cualquier estación del año. Jet al estar mas cerca de esa zona, dedujo que podría ser un posible campamento. El halcón verde sacó unos binoculares de su bolso y comenzó a analizar. Hace tiempo atrás, antes de la llegada de Bahamut. Hill Top era rica en diamantes. El territorio se disputaba entre Central City y Soleanna. Los gobernantes en aquellos tiempos eran los padres de las que ahora gobiernan su pueblo, apenas Sarah y Elise eran niñas. El duque de Soleanna construyó una línea de trenes que conectarían con su ciudad y las demás, uno de esos tramos era Hill Top. Al perforar las montañas, se encontraron con la mina de diamantes. El presidente de Central City al saber que esa región no era parte de ningún país ni reino, lo proclamó como suyo, después de que se habían encontrado las piedras preciosas. La guerra entre las naciones estaba a punto de estallar. Central City mandó un ligero número de tropas GUN acompañado de mercenarios liderados por un joven Zero el chacal, a reclamar Hill Top por la fuerza. Soleanna lamentó la pérdida de su gente en las excavaciones, los obreros no supieron que serían masacrados aquel viernes en la mañana. Tras eso, un puesto militar acompañado de trabajadores de Central City acapararon las minas. La represalia del duque fue dura, al mando de más de cinco mil caballeros, inició la guerra, que duró una semana. La cicatriz que tiene Zero en su ojo izquierdo es parte de esa historia bélica. El duque cayó enfermo, a los días falleció de tuberculosis, tras beber agua de los ríos que tiene Hill Top. El presidente fue acusado de asesinato masivo, por matar civiles y al duque tras contaminar las aguas con veneno y, bajo presión de otras ciudades, reinos y tribus, fue encarcelado. Tras su muerte, tanto como Sarah y Elise al crecer y tomar el poder, decidieron que Hill Top es un recordatorio de una tragedia para ambas civilizaciones, abandonaron los puestos, y esa zona volvió a donde empezó. Los rieles como los vagones seguían oxidándose.

-Chicos… encontré algo… - Dijo Jet. – Apresuren el paso.

.

Al no contar con Silver, Perci y Widowmaker, el resto se dispuso a entrar a las minar. Como habían sospechado, Fiona Fox estaba detrás de todo esto. Al ser vencida anteriormente huyó hacia estos lares. Lo que llamó la atención fue una locomotora reparada, con el carbón transformado en humo saliendo del motor, listo para salir. Fue lista en usar las vías abandonadas ¿Quién la seguiría? ¿Y cual era el destino? Los primeros vagones eran para pasajeros, los demás eran de carga. Había trabajadores mineros en muy mal estado cargando con un material aún desconocido.

-¡Vamos vamos vamos! ¡Esos diamantes no se cargarán solos!

Fiona tras terminar de amenazar, sacó su pistola disparando al aire, acelerando el paso de los rehenes. El calor de las minas se sentía, podría haber lava en alguna parte de ahí. Nack asomó su cabeza como el resto del grupo. Los mercenarios portaban armas largas, unos tenían lanzacohetes, ametralladoras pesadas y sub fusiles. Soldaban artillería antiaérea en los primeros vagones para asegurar los diamantes. Mientras mas se metían, mas peligroso era. ¿Qué planea Joe con todo esto?

-Si nos ven, estamos muertos. – Dijo Jet tras resguardarse detrás de las rocas.

-Si no me lo decías no me hubiera dado cuenta. – Habló sarcásticamente Gabriel.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Vector?

-Qué. – Le dijo a Nack.

-El collar que tiene nuestro amigo ¿Cómo se abre?

-¿Ahora lo quieres liberar? Estar en el campo te puso un poco loco.

-¡Mira…! – Nack se dio cuenta que subió el tono, lo bajó después. – Mira cuanto son Vector, con todo ese armamento pueden atacar cualquier ciudad. Tienes mi palabra de que Gabe no se escapará.

-Créeme… - Reyes comenzó a reír por lo bajo. – Es broma idiota, sácame esta porquería de mi cuello y te voy a demostrar el daño que puedo hacer. – Se sacó el pañuelo rojo.

Al ser una de las cabezas del régimen con vida, Vector y Shadow eran los únicos que podían liberarlo, usando sus huellas dactilares como la lava del collar. Siendo presionado por la situación (y con razones) se dispuso a hacer lo que correría su carrera militar. Se sacó el guante y acercó su dedo al collar. Tras apoyarlo, Gabriel sintió el Click, el objeto no esta a más en su cuello. Vector lo guardó nuevamente, por precaución. ¿Había cometido un error?

-No te escapes por favor… - Reclamó el cocodrilo.

-Tranquilo verde… - Gabriel al sentirse libre, trazó un plan el en suelo. – Bien, el objetivo aquí es destruir el tren, rescatar a los rehenes y capturar viva a Fiona, para llegar a Joe. Nack destruirá los barriles de pólvora para iniciar el pánico, yo iré por detrás. Haré lo mejor que se hacer. Ustedes dos se ocupan de los civiles, sáquenlos de aquí.

-Oye ¿Qué..?

-Tranquilo Vector, está inspirado. – Dijo Nack y junto con los demás veían como Reyes en forma de humo se desplazaba.

.

Los mineros seguían cargando los diamantes a los vagones. Se pensó que no habría mas, pero no fue así. Fiona Fox miró su reloj, comenzó a aplaudir y sus hombres prepararon el tren, listo para arrancar. El maquinista hizo sonar el silbato, el pitido se pudo oír en toda la mina. El ayudante puso carbón en el horno, en minutos se iban. Un dúo de mercenarios se acercó a los barriles de pólvora, para también llevarlos. El disparo alertó a todos, y la explosión los asustó. Los que estaban cerca se envolvieron en fuego, sin poder apagarlo. Los gritos desesperados de los mercenarios era la señal para actuar. Gabriel Reyes se materializó arriba de los vagones, sacó sus escopetas infernales, empezando el caos.

Cada disparo era un muerto, aquellas armas destrozaban la carne, esparciéndola por los aires. Fiona pudo ver una parte del poder de aquel hombre enojado. Con la orden de fuego, respondió los disparos.

-¡¿Otra vez ustedes?!

La zorra se movilizaba por la alterada muchedumbre, hasta llegar a la locomotora. Nack tenía un tiro seguro pero el objetivo era tenerla viva. Si disparaba, su cabeza estallaría. La comadreja se lanzó a ayudar a Reyes y como dos pistoleros, bajaban a los contrincantes.

-En verdad eres bueno con… - Nack agachó la cabeza, para luego contestar el disparo con un acierto en el pecho. – Esas cosas, Gabe.

-Concéntrate Nack… ¡El tren se mueve! ¡Vector, Jet! ¡Saquen a los civiles afuera!

Ellos asentaron. Señalaban el camino a la salida y la muchedumbre escapaba del tiroteo. Vector noqueó a un tipo que intentó matarlo desde atrás, le sacó el arma para usarla. Jet se fue afuera, dando indicaciones especificas a los civiles, lo mejor era huir primero, una patrulla se encargaría de ellos. El halcón podía sentir las vibraciones de las explosiones allá dentro. El humo comenzó a inundar la mina, era imposible ver y respirar. Reyes se tapó con el pañuelo rojo la boca, le dio el resto del trapo a Nack para que por lo menos aguante el humo.

-Si seguimos aquí nos vamos a morir asfixiados.

-El tren se mueve Nack, tenemos que permanecer aquí… ¡Cuidado!

Gabriel bajó a un tipo metros adelante suyo. Podían ver la luz al final del túnel. El tren ya estaba afuera, cargado y armado. Vector corrió como pudo y se sostuvo de la barandilla del último vagón. Jet asegurando que nadie quedó en las minas, siguió el tren con su patineta flotante.

-Parecen bandidos con esos pañuelos en su boca. – Vector respiró tranquilo al estar arriba y verlos.

-Tenemos que desviar o descarrilar el tren ¿Una idea? – Dijo Gabriel.

-Podemos separar los vagones uno por uno o… ¿Hay un puente?

-Mas adelante Nack, si ¿Cuál es la idea? – Dijo Vector.

-Destruir el puente.

-¡No creo que alcanzó a hacerlo! – Dijo Jet por el comunicador.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí…

El grupo vio a Silver volar encima suyo. Un vehículo blindado se apareció andando a toda velocidad, colocándose al lado del tren. Perci tenía el control del Jeep y Widowmaker controlaba la M60 desde atrás. Nack preparó su látigo como su revolver.

-Silver, encárgate del puente, destrúyelo y ve tan rápido como puedas… Chicas ustedes cúbrannos, nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí.

(Sonic Manía ost: Mirage Saloon act1)

Silver dejó atrás al tren y a sus amigos, su objetivo era el puente. Fiona miró por el espejo retrovisor, percatándose de que tenía compañía no deseada. Ordenó a sus hombres pedir el boleto del tren a los pasajeros.

Nack corrió hacia adelante y se lanzó a un costado, con el látigo enganchándose en la punta de la ametralladora, usándola para desplazarse y avanzar. Al estar de espaldas, el mercenario recibió los escopetazos de Reyes. Widowmaker no soltaba sus dedos de la M60, disparaba a todo lo que se movía y amenazaba su vida. Perci esquivó los barriles de pólvora con destreza. Se asustó al ver que un tipo tenía un lanzacohetes y ella era el blanco. Reyes lo tiró del tren de una patada. La explosión se escuchó metros atrás. La chica le agradeció con una sonrisa. Jet tomó impulso y aterrizó arriba del vagón, bajando a unos cuantos mercenarios. Vector y Nack se sumaron a la pelea. Eran buenos luchadores, tenían experiencia suficiente para hacerles frente. Para finalizar, Reyes cruzó sus brazos comenzando a girar, el resto supo lo que venía, se agacharon por seguridad. La nube de humo negro lo envolvió, donde colocaba el ojo, era una baja. Hasta Widowmaker se cubrió por el salvaje movimiento del encapuchado.

Silver llegó al puente, era una caída de mas de quinientos metros de altura. El río pasaba por debajo de la construcción, así que el objetivo era desestabilizarlo y desplomarlo. El muchacho se concentró en centrar su poder telequinetico, abrió sus manos y con el esfuerzo mental comenzaba a hacer su trabajo. Se podía ver el humo del tren unos kilómetros atrás, tenía que acelerar las cosas.

Fiona Fox se encontraba desesperada, sus hombres eran aniquilados y los intentos por matar a los indeseables pasajeros eran escasos. Para empeorar las cosas, notó que el puente era derribado por completa, la salida era la muerte.

-¡No puede ser!

La zorra se armó para saltar del tren. En maquinista supo que había un paracaídas en un casillero, ese era el problema. Ella lo mató antes de que escapara con eso. Perci dejó de seguir la máquina tras ver que el precipicio adelante. Arriba del tren seguía el resto del grupo. Sintieron que aumentó de velocidad al ser tirados hacia atrás.

-¡Tenemos que saltar! – Gritó Jet.

-¡No! Hay que atrapar a Fiona. – Nack continuó avanzando.

-¡El tren está a punto de..! Ohh… - Vector quedó anonadado.

-¡SALTEN! – Gabriel fue el primero en tirarse.

La locomotora fue la primera en caer, seguido de los demás vagones. El cuarteto se salvó de morir aplastados por la carga del tren. En plena caída, Fiona gritó para aumentar el valor en arrojarse al vacío. Como un rayo, Silver logró atraparla en el aire, sin poder escapar. La máquina explotó al chocar contra las rocas allá abajo. Despedazándose por completo. El río ocultaría los diamantes y las armas por un largo tiempo. El fuego de algunos vagones se pagaban por el agua, y la nube de humo se alzaba. Nack se levantó con un dolor tremendo en la espalda, ya no era tan resistente como hace unos años atrás. Fue ayudado por un dolorido Reyes a ponerse de pie. Tanto Jet como Vector supieron caer a esa velocidad, se ganaron raspones. El Jeep se acercaba y apagó los motores.

-¡Mierda! ¿Están bien chicos? – Perci se preocupó por ellos. - ¿Estás bien Gabe?

-Si linda no te preocupes, Hmm si estaré bien. – La miró a los ojos.

-Es una pena que esa perra de Fiona haya muerto… - Jet pateó la tierra molesto.

-¿Dijeron algo? – Silver apareció volando, y arrojó a la zorra cerca, con las manos y piernas atadas.

.

Fiona Fox veía como revisaban sus pertenencias. Su cinturón, su mochila, sus armas, la habían despojado de todo. Los esfuerzos por zafarse eran en vano, si lo lograba no llegaría lejos. Jet encontró en un bolsillo de la mochila una ficha de casino a lo que la zorra se quedó paralizada, era una pista importante. Joe estaba cerca.

-¿Que haces con eso? – Preguntó Vector.

-¿Qué crees? Dímelo tú, idiota. – Dijo con agresividad.

-Calma perra. – Perci le dirigió la palabra sin dejar de inspeccionar el Jeep.

-Joe puede estar en un lugar de apuestas. – Dijo Jet. – Sólo digo ¿Alguien tiene una opinión?

-Casino Night… es el único lugar donde la ley no puede actuar mucho. – Habló Nack con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué? – Gabriel quiso saber.

-Ese lugar está infestado de gánsters, tipos malos, ladrones. Tal vez Joe necesitaba los diamantes para pagarles la protección. – Silver dio su opinión.

-¿Protección ese tipo? No lo creo. – Dijo Widowmaker.

-Entonces el destino es ¿Casino Night? – Preguntó Reyes. Nack asentó.

-Si pero tenemos que ir caminando, es que… - Perci mostró los agujeros de bala en la reserva de gasolina del Jeep.

-Si si si, muy valientes todos ustedes chicos ¿Qué se creen que son? Ni siquiera van a poder llegar a Joe, ni lo harán ¿Saben porqué? Porque son unos hijos de ¡Hey! ¡Mmmm!

Fiona no pudo terminar de maldecir. Reyes le colocó cinta en la boca para que cerrara la boca.

(Undertale Spider Dance western orchestral hybrid remix)

-Aún hay luz, podemos caminar hasta la noche. – Gabe cargó a la zorra en su hombro.

-¿Puedes cargarme a mi también? – Dijo Perci guiñándole un ojo. Era difícil de creer y ver al sujeto incómodo por ese comentario.

-Cálmate un poco Perci. – Jet rió por eso.

-Ya oyeron al hombre… vámonos. – Nack se colocó su sombrero.

El equipo tenía sus cosas cargadas en sus bolsos, al no contar con un vehículo, retornaron a la caminata. El destino se encontraba a día y medio de ahí, y si podían tendrían que caminar de noche, para acelerar las cosas. Eso se vería mas adelante. Nack al medio, a su izquierda Reyes con Fiona en los hombros, Perci y Jet. A su derecha Widowmaker, Vector y Silver. La figura de los siete se perdía en la nieve, que comenzó a caer. El viento soplaba. Reyes le pidió a Perci de que saque el resto del trapo de su bolsillo, y que lo rompiera para dárselos al resto, como pañuelos, para protegerse del frío. Se los podría confundir con un grupo de vaqueros valientes, pero no lo eran. Era la realidad, la muerte en Casino Night era común.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4 entregado! Si ahora tiene significado el nombre del fic, si prestaron atención jajaja.

Manu: La verdad, ya tengo planeado todo. Blaze murió en el anterior fic. Y el interés de Silver es otra persona. No quiero arruinar sorpresas. Así que no puedo hacer lo que me pedís.

.

Montanahatsune92: Parah está viva, pero no se sabrá de ella hasta el fic de Widowmaker. La redención de Reyes llegará mucho mas adelante, apenas está dando sus primeros pasos.

.

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El grupo ya tiene a Fiona Fox en sus manos, solo queda ir a ese nido de gangters para encontrar a Joe ¿Sobrevivirán? Eso se sabrá después muajajaj. Buen lunes para todos!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños)

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: Hermosa Mentira

El clima en Mobius era lo que mas resaltaba. De un invierno helado, pasaron a una primaveral noche de lluvia. Lograron acampar debajo de unos árboles, improvisaron un techo de las prendas de invierno, ya no las necesitarían ahora. Para mantener el fuego prendido, rodearon la enorme carpa con piedras, para que el agua no le sea fácil entrar. La comida para esta noche era carne seca con nuez y agua de lluvia. Las provisiones mas ricas se habían esfumado hace días. Fiona Fox aún tenía sus pies y manos atados, solo se le permitía ir al baño y comer. Permaneció sentada en un rincón de la carpa. El resto del grupo comía, escuchando las gotas de agua golpear la tierra como las prendas que los cubrían. La noche era agradable para dormir. Con un pedazo de carne en la boca, Nack junto con Gabriel Reyes y una de sus escopetas infernales en mano, se acercaban a la zorra. Con un estirón, la comadreja le sacó la cinta de la boca.

-Es momento de hablar, linda. – Dijo Nack. Reyes cargó su arma.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. – Ella le importaba.

-¿A si?

Gabriel disparó contra el suelo, en el medio de las piernas de Rioja, haciéndola asustar de verdad. Ella se río por momentos.

-¡Hijo de puta! Me hiciste asustar.

-La próxima, Fiona, voy a disparar más arriba. – Recargó su escopeta, y apuntó a la cabeza.

-¡Quiero comer tranquilo! ¿Si? Casi se me cae la nuez. – Jet se quejó.

-¿Siempre es así? – Preguntó Perci mientras miraba junto con los demás el interrogatorio.

-Imagina que Talon ya no existe. – Widowmaker comentó. – ¿Dónde te metes lo que aprendiste? Hubo muchos cambios tras la caída del Régimen. Es gracioso que cayó aquí y no en la Tierra, de donde vengo. De donde venimos mejor dicho.

-Widow una Pregunta. – Le dijo Vector y ella lo miró. - ¿Acaso no te preguntas como estará tu planeta?

-Desde que pisé un pie en Mobius, Vector. Quiero creer que todos estén bien. – La mujer recordó una vieja promesa pendiente. – Espero que si…

-A ver. – Dijo Fiona Fox. – Si yo digo una pizca de algo ¿Qué gano?

-¿Quieres que te vuele la cabeza?

-Gabriel tranquilo… Oye muñeca. – Nack habló. – Solo queremos atrapar a tu jefe, si es que lo es. Si nos ayudas, podríamos negociar alguna reducción en tu condena, o puedes escapar de algo peor. Igual, Shadow decide eso. Fiona ¿Cooperarás?

-Hmmm… no.

El escopetazo asustó a la zorra, el cañón estaba caliente, y lo podía sentir sin que la tocara. Era el modo en que Reyes lograba tener información. Nack no aprobaba eso pero era el único método al alcance.

-¡Okey si si está bien! ¿Qué quieren?

.

Casino Night se ubica entre un desierto, con su propio generador de energía usando al Sol como principal fuente. El clima caluroso no favorecía en nada durante el día. Lo mas seguro es esperar a la noche, donde los pecadores se concentrarían en los juegos y alcohol. Aunque los hombres del "orden" de ese lugar están mas atentos.

La caminata hasta allí fue dura, pero lograron llegar. El plan fue el siguiente. Entre Vector y Silver mejoraron el collar que tenía Reyes a la medida del cuello de Fiona. Se lo colocaron para saber que si algo no encajaba en la misión, iba a morir, no sabía como, pero lo haría. De mala gana, ella aceptó.

Esperaron al velo de la noche, el primer grupo compuesto por Nack, Reyes y Widowmaker entrarían a la ciudad del pecado. Vector, Silver y Perci se quedarían fuera de la zona, para estar listos por si se requería su ayuda. Jet fue el miembro que más riesgo corría, seguiría a Fiona por las calles, tapando su rostro con el pañuelo rojo de su cuello, sin patineta, sin armas. El apoyo que tendría seria el de sus puños. El trio que se movilizaba por los techos era el apoyo, pero no se tenía que confiar demasiado, Casino Night no perdonaba a los que protegían la ley.

-¿Le vieron la cara a Widowmaker? – Perci rompió el silencio.

-No siempre tienes la oportunidad de acabar con tu secuestrador. No quiero saber lo que Joe le hizo a ella. Me da pena ¿Sabes? – Silver dijo con tono suave lo que pensaba.

-No quiero arruinarles la charla pero estoy perdiendo la señal. – Vector mostró la pantalla de su comunicador. -¿Nack? ¿Widow? ¿Gabriel? ¿Jet, me escuchas? Mierda, nadie responde.

-Hay no… - La bandicut se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Hey, están solos allá, en ese nido de ratas ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Entramos? – Silver preguntó.

-Entramos claro. – Dijo decidida Perci.

-Ehhh tenemos un problema mas grande ahora.

Vector miró quien llamaba, era su superior, el comandante Shadow. No había forma de escapar de él, si no le contestaba, era para peor. Con valor, respondió la llamada.

-¿Shadow?

-Sacaron a un prisionero muy peligroso de una celda de máxima seguridad. Le sacaron lo único que lo mantenía materializado. Se aliaron con dos criminales de guerra ¿Y ahora están en una zona roja? No me digas que lo tienes bajo control, estoy yendo para su posición.

-¿De que hablas Shadow? ¿Vienes solo?

-¿A ese nido de criminales? Ni siquiera la policía de ahí nos va a ayudar, voy con suficientes hombres para sacarlos a la fuerza. Y cuando lleguemos a la base, hablaremos sobre tu rango.

-¡Joe está aquí!

-Eso es peor, los gansters van a estar de su lado. Le dije a Nack que quería una misión de bajo perfil, también hablaré con él. Espérenme, no sean idiotas. Acabaré con esto a mi manera.

De mal humor, Shadow fue el que finalizó la llamada. Miró a cada soldado GUN que venía con él, en especial a Brigitte Lindholm y al doctor Eggman, ambos con sus trajes de batalla.

Para pensar mejor las cosas, la misión carecía de prudencia. Tenían de aliado a un peligroso asesino de temible perfil. Una mujer buscada por la ley y a una mercenaria con dudosa cooperación. Y para empeorar las cosas, se metieron el un pozo muy oscuro, con la posibilidad de salir heridos o en una bolsa negra. Vector quiso comunicarse con el resto del gruño, pero había interferencia ¿Acaso el ciborg se adelantó a lo que venía? No había tiempo para dudar. Vector, Silver y Perci decidieron entrar a Casino Night. Se detuvieron al escuchar motores, provenientes del cielo nocturno.

.

Fiona Fox supo que si se movía demás, algo malo le pasaría. El collar en su cuello le dio ideas. Podría darle una impresionante descarga eléctrica, o la podría matar volándole la cabeza. Ladeó su cabeza, notando a Jet unos metros atrás. Miró con discreción hacia los techos de los edificios, viendo como Nack, Gabriel Reyes y Widowmaker la seguían con agilidad. El casino donde se encontraba Joe era el mas grande de la zona. Royal Palace.

-Va a entrar ahí. – La comadreja saltó hasta quedar al borde, de cuclillas.

-Ahí está nuestro hombre. – Reyes se cruzó de brazos.

Widomaker seguía con la mira de su rifle a Fiona, que entraba al casino, con Jet manteniendo distancia. – Entraron. – Dijo con seriedad.

-No pensé que era tan grande. – Se quejó Nack. – Además no tenemos un mapa del lugar.

-Probablemente Joe se debe encontrar en un salón VIP. Pueden estar, en una de esas dos torres. O en ese palco que tiene vista directa a la plaza del casino, ahí en el medio.

-Bueno, tiene una buena vista. Pero no vamos a descartar dos posiciones. – Gabe, ve a la torre de la izquierda, yo voy a la de la derecha. Widow, ya que tienes el rifle, ve al palco. Si ves movimiento, no actúes sin nosotros. Mejor llamo al resto… ¿Qué?

-¿Qué ocurre Nack? – Widowmaker lo miró intrigada.

-No tengo señal en mi radio. Mierda.

-¿Quieres que vaya con ellos? – Preguntó Gabriel.

-No. Jet está ahí abajo solo, si pueden, vayan tras él. Yo me ocupo de los demás. Temo que Joe se nos haya adelantado. El punto de encuentro es aquí mismo… – Antes de regresar, Nack ladeó la vista. – Atacaremos juntos a ese desgraciado. Ahora vuelvo, recuerden: No vayan sin nosotros.

Nack se tiró al vacío, y usando su látigo, comenzó a balancearse de edificio por edificio, hasta desaparecer.

Widowmaker mantuvo el ojo puesto en el palco, con la mira de su rifle, sin descanso. Bajó el arma por un momento, era un poco pesada. Respiró hondo y soltó un suspiro. Gabriel Reyes se colocó a su lado, poniéndose la capucha de su traje, y subió hasta la nariz su pañuelo rojo, dejando solo los ojos a la vista.

Ambos estaban trabajando con el enemigo años atrás. Obedeciendo ordenes sin titubear, haciendo atrocidades, capturando rebeldes, asesinando. El resto sabia de una traición de parte de ellos dos, eran una amenaza para el Régimen de Bahamut. Y el que más sospechaba de eso, estaba ahí en ese casino, sin ejercito que lo respalde, sin hombres para que lo protejan. Widowmaker y Gabriel Reyes se miraron por unos largos minutos, para luego asentar. Ella usando su gancho y él moviéndose como un fantasma, se movilizaron hasta el principal objetivo, SU objetivo principal: Matar a Deadeye Joe.

.

Jet el halcón por casi perdía de vista a Fiona Fox. La muchedumbre dentro del casino abundaba cada rincón. Como decían los informes secretos de GUN, Casino Night era un lugar fuera de la ley, hasta pudo reconocer varios oficiales de policía tomando bebidas con mafiosos, como si fueran amigos. Las camareras ofrecían servicios privados a los clientes más acaudalados. Tipos aspirando hongos alucinógenos traídos de la zona tóxica Mushroom Hill. El halcón tuvo que mezclarse con la gente, para no llamar la atención de la seguridad.

Fiona entró a un ascensor exclusivo, vigilado por dos guardias. Jet dedujo que era el acceso a Joe. Las escaleras estaban a unos pasos. Era la mejor opción para ir arriba. El casino tenia cinco pisos. En ciborg estaría en el ultimo. Con disimulo, Jet trató de comunicarse con el resto con el microcomunicador en su oído.

-Chicos, ya se donde está Joe… ¿Chicos? ¿Nack? ¿Vector? Oh rayos… no hay señal.

Jet tuvo que decidir entre dos opciones. La primera: continuar la misión, seguir a Fiona Fox y localizar la posición exacta de Joe. La segunda: regresar al punto de encuentro. Esas eran las opciones oficiales. Optó por la tercer opción: perseguir a Fiona, localizar a Joe, y subir al techo, donde el resto del grupo lo vería. Siempre supo que él era de arriesgar todo por la victoria a toda costa. Joe es una enfermedad para Mobius, y tenía que ser erradicada. Tomó todo el valor que tenía, y subió las escaleras.

.

Widowmaker y Gabriel Reyes no perdieron su conexión en el campo. Trabajaban en unión, como dos mentes conectadas. El guardia que fumaba un cigarro en su hora de descanso, se sorprendió a ver a la francotiradora correr a su izquierda. Antes de que le dispare, sintió dos manos atrapando su cabeza, luego vino el crack de su cuello. Continuaron movilizándose. Ella se arrodilló y apuntó al palco. Observando con la mira de su rifle, notó que no había ventanas. El lugar era de lujo, estatuas de mármol, cuadros, plantas exóticas. Había tipos armados, uno de ellos abrió la puerta, dejando paso a Fiona Fox. Uno de los tipos miró a una esquina, fuera de la visión de Widowmaker. Tanto él como el resto, los sujetos se marcharon. La expresión de la zorra cambió a una mas seria. De la esquina, se acercaba EL. No traía puesto su traje de batalla, tampoco tenía su MP5. Una correa rodeaba el traje blanco que llevaba encima y en su espalda, descansaba su machete oxidado. Deadeye Joe estaba ahí. Un tiro directo a la cabeza, y todo se acaba.

-Espera Widow… ¿No se te hace sospechoso?

-Gabriel, está ahí. Solo déjame…

-Ventanas abiertas, sus tipos se fueron… oye se quedó quieto… creo que sabe que estamos aquí.

-¿Qué? – Widowmaker lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de apuntar al objetivo.

-Nos está invitando…

.

Nack pudo ver aeronaves sobrevolando Casino Night. Los motores no hacían ruido, eran militares y probablemente, sean de GUN. Continuó moviéndose sobre los techos. Se detuvo al ver unos metros atrás al ver que de una nave, descendían con las cuerdas, grupos Black Ops del ejercito de Central City, la unidad de elite. En sus armas, tenían instalados linternas y mira láser. ¿Acaso Vector solicitó ayuda?

-¡Oigan! ¡Aquí!

La comadreja llamó su atención. Lo que novio venir, es que le dispararon con cables eléctricos. Nack no entendía lo que sucedía. Ellos eran los buenos. Con su cuchillo pudo librarse de los cables y los Black Ops usaron armas mas letales. Podía sentir las balas rozar su cuerpo. Pudo refugiarse detrás de un tanque de agua. Asomando la vista apenas, el resto de los grupos descendían de las naves, en distintos puntos de Casino Night. Nack fue atrapado por detrás, con una mano tapando su boca y la otra sosteniendo su brazo.

-¡Soy yo idiota soy yo!

La comadreja se movió bruscamente, liberándose. Quedó frente a frente contra el doctor Eggman, que también traía su traje de batalla.

-¿Eggman? ¿Qué el lo que pasó allá? ¡Me dispararon!

-Mas bajo tonto.

-Me dispararon, gordo.

-¡Oye! Esto no es gordura, no estoy tan gordo. – Dijo Eggman.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que está pasando? ¿Dónde está el resto? – Dijo confundido la comadreja.

-Silver, Perci y Vector fueron capturados por Shadow. ¿Acaso estas loco? Sacaste de prisión a Reaper. Te van a encerrar de por vida, idiota. ¿Y Jet?

-Está dentro del Royal Palace. Capturamos a Fiona Fox y nos llevó a Joe. Widowmaker está ahí también con Reyes.

-¿Ella también está..? Escucha Nack, regresa y sácalos de ahí. Esto se va a poner feo en verdad. Shadow trajo a los Black Ops de GUN, va a usar fuerza letal a toda costa si alguien se interpone. Tienen orden de capturar vivo o muerto a tu equipo. Espero que Brigitte no los encuentre de la peor forma.

-¿También vino?

-Si, Nack. ¡Corre! Yo distraeré a los grupos ¡Ve!

-Oye Eggman… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-No hay tiempo para explicar, Nack.

Ambos asentaron. La comadreja regresó al casino, sin ser visto por los Black Ops de Shadow. Aparte de los mafiosos y mercenarios, se tenía que cuidar de su propia gente.

.

Jet notó que se acercaba un numeroso grupo de tipos fuertemente armados, con rifles de combate en sus manos. No había habitaciones alrededor. Optó por donde entraba, la ventilación. Ya arriba, miró por la rejilla de metal al grupo caminando, hablando de cosas sin importancia, fumando y riéndose como hienas. El halcón suspiró aliviado, para comenzar a acercarse donde entró Fiona Fox.

.

(Batman: The Dark Knight Returns part 2 ost 2-10 See you… un hell)

Una leve brisa nocturna entró por las ventanas, moviendo ligeramente las cortinas azules. El sensor de Joe detectó movimiento. Aunque tuviera su mascara de oxígeno cubriendo gran parte de su mandíbula y nariz, sonrió. Giró con lentitud y vio en persona, a Widowmaker y Gabriel Reyes, parados debajo del marco de la ventana. El ciborg caminó hasta su escritorio. Sentándose en la silla y apoyando sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos. El dúo no dejó de lado las armas. Ella con su rifle y él con sus escopetas.

-Y aquí estamos. – Joe fue el primero en hablar. – Tres viejos amigos, reunidos. Al fin. Hace cuanto no nos vemos ¿Seis? ¿Siete años? ¿Ocho? Parece que el tiempo nos jodió a todos. A ti, a ella, y a mi. Somos viejos soldados.

-Cállate imbécil. – Dijo Widowmaker con agresividad.

-Sabías que veníamos. Eras un blanco fácil en este punto. – Dijo Reyes.

-Si, así lo quería. Me intrigaba saber si nuestra querida mata esposos, se atrevería a pegarme un tiro directo a mi valiosa cabeza. Un tiro fácil.

-Déjame a solas con él, Reyes ¡Ven aquí!

Widowmaker fue atrapada por los brazos de Gabriel, haciéndola que pare antes de que haga algo tonto. El ciborg comenzó a reír con gusto. Fiona Fox seguía con la mirada intranquila. Joe continuó hablando cuando el ambiente se calmó.

-empecemos hace diez años atrás, maso menos. ¿Recuerdan cuando invadimos el Templo de Anubis, en Egipto? Si que lo recuerdan. Todos nosotros, Moira, Katya, Noiman, Doomfist, Sombra, ella, tú y yo, éramos EL grupo. Nosotros éramos el Régimen, con nuestro coronel Bahamut al mando de todos nosotros. Si él ordenaba algo, teníamos que cumplirlo, sin rodeos ni perdida de tiempo.

-Bahamut ya no existe, Joe. El Régimen no existe. – Dijo Widowmaker.

-Akande está muerto. Noiman también. Sombra desapareció como ese chaco que no me acuerdo como se llama. Estás solo. – Reyes se quedó quieto, viéndolo seriamente.

-Desde que perdí la Phantom Ruby, me volví loco. Ya no tengo ese poder. Tampoco tengo a alguien que me actualice mis partes cibernéticas y nadie que me entrene. Ahora vivo con lo que me queda y lo cubro con este traje de gala ¿Nunca se preguntaron porqué el Régimen colapsó?

Se quedaron callados. Joe se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta Fiona Fox que, seguía con aquella incómoda mirada. Lentamente su jefe le sacó el pañuelo rojo del cuello, revelando el collar que anteriormente lo tenía Reyes. El dúo intercambió miradas.

-Cuando supe que ustedes acabaron con mi suministro de armas y aquellos diamantes, y que la capturarían a ella, vendrían a mi.

-¿Cómo lo sabias? – Preguntó Gabriel.

-Uno de mis muchachos escapó del tren por suerte, me informó sobre lo que pasó. – Dijo Joe.

-Los esperé por semanas y aquí están. Esperaba que vinieran los demás pero, a los que realmente quería… es a ustedes. Ahora les vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Saben porqué el Régimen colapsó?

-¿Porqué? – Ahora la que preguntó fue Widowmaker.

-Les fascinará. – Joe rió ligeramente. – Me di cuenta que la traición vendría de ustedes dos, los más trágicos. Tú Reyes, cuando fuiste al campamento de Egipto a rescatar a tu hija Fareeha… y tú Widowmaker… cuando dejaste vivo a tu esposo, y dejaras que escapara.

-¡¿QUE?! – Gabriel exclamó con toda la fuerza de su voz.

Si la piel de la mujer era morada, al escuchar ese secreto, se volvió pálida. Nadie ni siquiera los más allegados a ella, sabían de eso. Widowmaker no supo como reaccionar a tal secreto. ¿Acaso Joe..?

-¡¿Cómo mierda sabes sobre eso?!

-Averigüémoslo juntos…

La francotiradora se lanzó hacia adelante y Joe, tomó a Fiona, lanzándola sobre ellos. Comenzó a correr hacia la ventana y de un salto, aterrizó en el suelo, con toda la gente elegante del casino viéndolo asustados. Widowmaker le siguió los pasos como un león a una cebra. Tocó una parte sensible de su pasado. El mercenario atrapó a una camarera distraída, con el filo del machete sobre su cuello. El ojo cibernético de Joe fue destrozado por una bala del rifle de su perseguidora. El traje comenzó a mancharse de sangre y por la sorpresa, soltó a la rehén.

-¡¿QUE CARAJO TE PASA MUJER?!

-Esto va enserio, Joe… - Widowmaker recargó su rifle.

.

-Eso era lo que quería ese desgraciado… ¡Arriba Fiona! – Reyes se puso de pie.

-Espera ¡Ey! El collar me está quemando el cuello… ¡Aunch! ¡Ayúdame a sacármelo! ¡AUXILIO..!

La cabeza de Fiona Fox explotó, había un pequeño explosivo en el collar. Reyes maldijo al tener pedazos de sesos de la zorra en su ropa. Y pensar que iban a aniquilarlo así, si tenía el collar él. La puerta fue abierta de una patada. Los Black Ops entraron con sus armas. Reyes se vio rodeado, sin saber lo que le iban a hacer. Widowmaker necesitaba de su ayuda. Uno de los tipos le disparó un cable, emitiendo una poderosa descarga eléctrica, como el resto lo hizo. La corriente pasaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, obligándolo a la fuerza a ponerse de rodillas. Reyes explotó en una nube de humo negro, dispersándose por la ventana. Los Black Ops sabían del movimiento del criminal de guerra. Cambiaron sus armas no dañinas a letales.

.

Jet quedó paralizado al enterarse lo de Reyes y Widowmaker como las unidades de elite, aparecieron para atrapar al sujeto que tenía como compañero. Esos tipos significaban algo: el comandante Shadow estaba aquí. Pudo oír la voz del erizo oscuro por la radio de uno de sus hombres. La misión de ellos era, capturar vivo o muerto al equipo completo de Nack. Eso significaba que el mismo Jet era un blanco. El halcón continuó moviéndose por los ductos de ventilación, para no ser detectado.

.

La persecución continuaba dentro del casino. Joe decapitaba al que se le ponía adelante sin importarle a quien mataba, hombres, ancianos y mujeres. La masacre ahuyentó a la gente, dejando todo lo que hacían. El sonido de las maquinas tragamonedas no ayudaba mucho. Widowmaker salió detrás de una columna, golpeándolo contra la pared. Esquivó el machetazo y ella contraatacó con su cuchillo. Joe se abalanzó hacía ella y aprovechando ese movimiento, al mismo tiempo que agarró sus manos, se tiró al piso y lo impulsó hacia atrás, usando sus piernas. Chocó contra las maquinas. Sacó una pistola de su traje, descargando el cargador. La última bala perforó el lado derecho de la francotiradora, haciéndola desestabilizar.

-Esto se está poniendo más divertido de lo que parece.

Joe le arrojó una mesa de Black Jack, rompiéndosela encima. Aún malherida, Widowmaker se levantó de los escombros y continuó persiguiéndolo, dejando un hilo de sangre en el suelo. Si moría esta noche, no lo haría sola.

Joe dejó un camino de cadáveres, hasta otra parte del casino, donde abundaban las fuentes de agua. La gente al verlo huía despavorida, ese ciborg era realmente una bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre. No contaba con balas en su pistola, la tuvo que tirar, contaba con su fiel machete oxidado. Detrás suyo, Widowmaker saltó hacia él, desviando el golpe y contraatacándolo en el cuello y las partes bajas.

-No mas…

La mujer morada lo lanzó contra el borde de la fuente, rompiendo el mármol, dejando que escapara el líquido. Continuó dándole un rodillazo en la cabeza seguido de una patada giratoria.

-Todas las personas que mataste… ¡Por dejarte vivir!

-Ni siquiera sé cuantas maté…

-Yo si…

Joe desarmó a su contrincante, sacándole el rifle y tirándolo lejos de su alcance. Era duelo a muerte con armas blancas. Ella sacó otra vez su cuchillo y él contaba con su machete. Era un baile mortal, si alguien daba un paso en falso, sería herido muy gravemente. Quedaron frente a frente. A Widowmaker no le importaba perder sangre ni a Deadeye Joe contar con un solo ojo. Fue él el que atacó primero, el esquivó el golpe y atacó la cara. El ciborg logró tajearle el abdomen.

-Sabía que esto se reduciría a nosotros dos, querida. Ahora cuando termine, voy a volver a la Tierra, buscaré a Gerard y lo haré sufrir, y verle la cara cuando le diga que yo maté a su esposa Amelie… dos veces.

Widowmaker no pudo contener su rabia. Joe era ¡No! Es un monstruo. Tan solo si tuviera su rifle… con las fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a pelear, el metal del cuchillo chocaba contra el machete, provocando chispas. Joe desvío el ataque con el antebrazo y de un certero golpe directo donde ya tenía una herida, Widowmaker sintió como el machete traspasó de un lado a otro, apoyándose en el pecho de su contrincante, inundada de incontable dolor.

Deadeye Joe sacó su arma del cuerpo de la mujer, que ahora luchaba por sobrevivir a la hemorragia. Su sangre se mezclaba con el agua de la fuente. Estaba rendida, acabada, vencida. Widowmaker escuchó que le murmuró algo al oído, quedando esas palabras entre ellos dos. Nadie estaba ahí para salvarla. El ciborg se puso firme, sacudiendo su machete para guardarlo otra vez.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Widowmaker.

Joe comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo de su visión. Ni siquiera tenía energía para gritar, solo murmuraba, pidiendo ayuda. No quería morir así. No ahora. Su cuerpo se sentía más frío que de costumbre e instantáneamente, tenía sed. Su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza, ni para tapar la herida. La vista se comenzó a poner oscura. Su voz se apagaba. Sus latidos disminuían. Widowmaker soltó un largo suspiro y con él, cansada de luchar, cerró sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Widowmaker sobrevivirá? Eso se verá en el próximo capítulo llamado: Flashback. Espero que les haya gustado. Los voy a dejar en vilo por el destino de nuestra hermosa francotiradora. Nos estamos leyendo amigos! Buen martes!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Flashback

-¡Widow! ¡Widow! ¿Dónde estas..? Oh no… ¡Widow! ¡Ya voy!

Al verla tirada en el suelo, Nack sintió que su corazón podría estallar del susto. Widowmaker tenía cerrado sus ojos, con la sangre aún saliendo de la herida. Colocó sus dedos el en cuello de la mujer. Todavía tenía signos de vida. Si llegaba a tiempo, podrían salvarla, pero nadie estaba ahí. Nack usando sus dos manos, comenzó a presionar la herida, evitando el sangrado. Apoyándose en la pared, el comandante Shadow apareció. También llevaba heridas, no tan graves, pero sangraba. Su hombro tenía un agujero, probablemente le hayan disparado.

-¡Shadow! ¡Llama a los paramedicos! ¡Vamos! ¡Se nos va Widowmaker!

El erizo oscuro no respondió al pedido de auxilio. Nack sin dejar de presionar, lo miró. ¿Acaso va a poner adelante problemas pendientes? Alzando su pistola, lo comprobaba.

-Lo lamento… Nack…

Shadow disparó. Un dardo se clavó en el pecho de la comadreja. Pensó que lo mataría. Comenzó a sentir un pesado sueño. Quería levantarse pero el suero en sus venas no lo dejaban. Cayó rendido, al lado de la francotiradora. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, la tomó de la mano, antes de que la inyección haga lo suyo.

-Widow… - Nack soltó un suspiro.

.

Lentamente, Nack abrió los ojos. Se encontraba dentro de un camión militar, con varios Black Ops en compañía. Aparte de él, se podía hallar a Vector y Perci esposados, y a Silver con sus manos aprisionadas, y si rostro cubierto, para que no pueda escapar usando su telequinesis. La comadreja quiso levantarse pero él también, estaba esposado. Nadie sabía a donde se dirigían.

-Hey, al fin despiertas. Ya estamos lejos de Casino Night.

-¿Qué pasó, Vector? – Le preguntó Nack al cocodrilo.

-Bueno, Shadow vino, nos capturó. A mi me expulsó de GUN por tiempo indefinido. No encontraron a Jet. Gabriel se escapó y…

-¿Y Widowmaker?

-Se la llevaron. Seguramente al hospital general de Central City.

-Ya sabíamos los riesgos de tener a Gabriel y a Widowmaker. Lo que no esperaba, era esto. – Perci alzó sus manos, mostrando solas esposas.

-Hmmm… ¿Silver? ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Nack.

-No te puede oír, lo doparon para que no haga nada. – Dijo Vector.

-¿Pudiste ver a Joe?

-No, Perci. Creo que Widow lo encontró… oigan ¿Por qué frenamos?

Tanto Nack como Vector y Perci sintieron que el camión se había detenido. Los Black Ops que iban con los prisioneros salieron afuera de la caja. Se podían oír murmullos de los soldados. Después de un largo silencio, vino la acción. Comenzaron a disparar a una dirección, luego el fuego se dispersaba. Se pudo escuchar a un objeto deslizarse a toda velocidad muy cerca de los Black Ops. Por los gritos, habían derribado a varios de ellos. Después vino la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La pelea era brutal, alguien chocó contra el metal del camión con violencia. Tras unos minutos de intenso suspenso, la pelea término. El que quedó en pie, se acercó a la puerta trasera del camión, donde estaban los prisioneros. Colocó la llave magnética, la luz verde confirmó su acceso, y la abrió. Nack, Vector y Perci vieron a Gabriel Reyes, agitado por lo que pasó.

-Pensé que no los íbamos a alcanzar…

-¡Gabriel! ¡Regresaste! – La bandicut se oía feliz.

-Menos mal. – Vector soltó un suspiro.

-Te tardaste. – Nack sonrió.

-Oye, la patineta de Jet apenas me aguantó. – Reyes se subió, liberando a sus compañeros. - ¿Qué le pasó a Silver?

-Está durmiendo como bebé, alguien lo tiene que cargar. – Le respondió la comadreja.

-Okey, yo me encargo de eso… ¡Jet! Ven aquí… esposa a los chicos de afuera, agarra su equipo y llévalo al Jeep.

-Si Gabe, como digas. – Dijo el halcón. - ¿Qué hago con sus radios?

-Apágalas, alguien vendrá por ellos… Vamos rápido, antes de que GUN nos caiga encima.

Ya liberados, comenzaron a seguir a Reyes, que sostenía a Silver con sus brazos. Los Black Ops no tenían signos de haber recibido disparos. Fueron abatidos a puño limpio. Fue extraño, viniendo de Gabriel.

Ya dentro del vehículo, comenzaron a huir. El hombre estaba a cargo del volante. Habían dejado muy atrás a los soldados, ya podían estar aliviados, por el momento.

-Gabriel… - le preguntó Nack. – ¿Qué pasó allá?

-… Lo encontramos… maldito…

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Vi a Widow con una semejante herida. – Dijo Perci.

-Entramos. Si te desobedecimos Nack. Peleamos contra él, casi nos mata. A ella más que nada. Ahora no sabemos hacia donde fue… ¡Ah! Oye Vector, el collar que tenía en el cuello ¿Así me iban a matar? – Reyes miró al cocodrilo por el espejo retrovisor.

-La idea de los explosivos fue de Shadow, yo pensaba en algo mas ligero, como una shock eléctrico.

-Eso de ligero no tiene nada, mi amigo… volviendo a lo anterior, si, Joe nos dio un buen show…

La mayoría del grupo no estuvo presente. Solo tres que estaban dentro del Jeep sabían la verdad. Widowmaker, Gabriel Reyes, y Jet. El halcón escuchó toda la conversación que los es Talon tuvieron con el mercenario. No quería incomodarlo, la respuesta vendría más adelante.

Como saben, la única persona que estuvo siguiendo a Joe, fue la francotiradora, que en estos momentos, iba al hospital de Central City, según la información de Vector.

-Si intentas lo que yo estoy pensando, Reyes. Cuenta conmigo. Quiero saber lo que Joe le hizo y le dijo a nuestra chica. – Dijo Nack. – Esto tiene que acabar, ya basta.

-El hospital de seguro estará vigilo las veinticuatro horas del día. Tengo una idea para entrar ahí… - Gabriel miró de reojo a la comadreja y al halcón. – Oigan ¿Quién tiene mas fuerza de ustedes dos?

…

48 horas después.

Hospital General. Central City. 13:30 hrs

La tecnología médica de Mobius era fantástica. Podían acelerar la regeneración de tejidos dañados en días. Eso no significaba que estaba al cien por ciento curado. Primero los pacientes pasaban por un riguroso chequeo de profesionales en la salud. Si el cuerpo acepta el tratamiento, solo bastaba con estar en observación, hasta que esté realmente en óptimas condiciones de levantarse de la camilla. Eso a Widowmaker, le está pasando ahora.

Un médico pudo oír ruidos que provenían de unas habitaciones. Éste por curiosidad se acercó a ver. Al pasar dentro, lo único que vio venir fue una bandeja a su cara. Tras unos segundos, el médico volvió a salir, junto con otro colega, ambos usando barbijos y anteojos.

-Nack no me patees, imbécil.

-Perdón tonto, tengo que esconder mis pies, Jet ¿Acaso quieres que unas botas resalten debajo de la bata?

-Actúen normal por favor. – Dijo Reyes.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber donde está Widow? – Preguntó Nack.

-Va a ser fácil, ya la encontraremos.

Caminaron por los pasillos con suma discreción. Este modo lo tendrían que haber hecho desde el inicio de la misión. Tras oír a unos enfermeros, la descripción que ellos tenían de Widowmaker era de "hermosa", no estaban equivocados. Se encontraba tres pisos arriba. Tomaron el atajo de ir en ascensor. Al llegar al piso, y abrir la puerta mecánica, se toparon con soldados GUN. Gabriel y Nack con Jet, doblaron la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Ahora qué sigue? – Preguntó Jet.

-Ahora si pueden dejar de jugar ustedes dos. – Dijo Reyes. – Voy a pasar cerca de esos tipos. Seguro llamaré su atención. Cuando hagan eso, tienen que correr lo más rápido que puedan ¿Lo lograrán?

-Voy a lograrlo. Confía en mi. – Nack estiró sus piernas.

-Solo espero que Vector y Perci tenga lista la camioneta. – Jet también se preparó para correr.

-Okey okey… ¿Listos?

Ambos asentaron a la pregunta de Reyes. Dobló la esquina y comenzó a caminar. Apenas los soldados lo vieron venir, se lo quedaron viendo. El médico parecía sospechoso, con todas esas cicatrices en su rostro y el barbijo ocultando su nariz y boca. Al segundo, lograron reconocerlo, era el criminal de guerra, Reaper. Los tipos escucharon que se alguien se acercaba a ellos con rapidez. Nack logró noquear a uno mientras, Jet le sacó el arma y con la misma, lo desmayó de un culatazo.

En la central de vigilancia, el operador vio como los prófugos desarmaban a los soldados GUN. Antes de llegar al teléfono, desde atrás, una persona le inyectó un líquido, que lo durmió al segundo.

Tras esposarlos, Reyes, Nack y Jet entraron a la habitación.

Widowmaker dormía como un ángel. Se merecía descansar un tiempo de tanto batallar. Había una bandeja con jeringas, vendas con sangre en el tacho de basura y un frasco de pastillas. La pantalla mostraba el pulso cardíaco, estaba normal. Una máscara de oxigeno hacía el trabajo de mantenerla con aire. Una bolsa con sangre estaba por menos de la mitad, que iba directo a sus venas a través de una intravenosa. La habían salvado más de la cuenta. Era la primera vez que Nack la vio con su pelo suelto, sin la banda.

-Guau… es la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida…

-Nack, todas las chicas son hermosas para ti. – Dijo Jet, y recibió un codazo en las costillas.

Gabriel se acercó, apoyando con delicadeza su mano en la frente de la mujer. – Estarás bien pronto, Amelie… a movernos muchachos. Lleven uno de esos medikits por si pasa algo.

-¿Desconecto el electrocardiógrafo?

-Ese si, Jet. Vamos a llevar uno portátil.

-Ehhh… ¿Gabe?

Reyes no supo porqué Nack lo llamó de esa manera, al ver la dirección donde miraba, lo comprobó. Junto a Jet y la comadreja, vieron a la doctora Angela Ziegler debajo del marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. No sabían que hacer, si noquearla o dejarla ir, no sin antes atarla y que les de tiempo para escapar. La rubia negó con la cabeza, mostrando un frasco de pastillas. Se lo arrojó y fue Nack quien lo tomó.

-Denle esto, se va a recuperar mas rápido. – Dijo Angela dejando que continúen.

-… Apuren muchachos. – Dijo Reyes aún sorprendido.

Vector y Perci esperaran en el estacionamiento, arriba de un camión. Vieron una patrulla de policía pasar delante de ellos. Se agacharon hasta que pasara de largo. Por el espejo retrovisor, vieron que sus compañeros habían encontrado a Widowmaker, bajaron a ayudarlos. Al ver a Ziegler con ellos, se asustaron.

-No se preocupen por ella. Pónganla en la caja. – Dijo Reyes, y el resto comenzó a moverse. – Angela ¿Por qué?

-Aunque no me gusta la violencia, ella merece un poco de justicia, como todos. ¿Dónde estarán?

-Pude hablar con Eggman. Nos vamos a Sky Sanctuary, Knuckles se ofreció en ayudarla.

-Está bien, cuando tenga tiempo iré para allá… Gabriel, me agrada verte actuar así otra vez. – Angela lo tomó de las manos, apretándolas contra su pecho. – Extrañé verte, ya no recordaba tu rostro.

Reyes sonrió. – Tampoco me reconozco a mi mismo, Angie.

Se abrazaron antes de separarse. Angela les comprará el tiempo suficiente para que puedan escapar. Reyes ya al volante, encendió el motor, y salió de ahí, con todo sus compañeros arriba y Widowmaker, ya bajo su protección. El viaje a Sky Sanctuary será complicado, con GUN buscándolos cuando se enteren de lo que hicieron y han hecho.

…

Las luces la enfocaban a ella. El público admiraba como ese baile era una obra maestra, digna de ser recordada por años. Movimientos delicados y giros hermosos. Se acercó al borde del escenario, finalizando su danza con una pose alegre, comenzando los aplausos. Ovacionaron de pie. Sin perder su postura, ella sintió como una lágrima recorría su rostro, hasta llegar al mentón y caer. Al tocar el suelo, se apagaron las luces, una por una, quedando sola en el medio del escenario. Miró para todos lados, sin saber lo que ocurría. Jack Morrison apareció detrás de ella. Luego, Gabriel Reyes, continuó con Ana Amari, con sus dos ojos. Comenzaron a aparecer sus seres queridos. Todos se acercaron. Ella quedó al borde del escenario. Al fondo, cadáveres frescos, otros comidos por los gusanos y otros ya siendo huesos, era el suelo del teatro. Sus seres queridos desaparecían uno por uno, hasta quedar sola otra vez, quedaron frente a frente contra su marido, Gerard Lacroix.

-Debiste huir, querida.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre la empujó, cayendo a los cadáveres.

...

-¡NOOOO!

Levantó su torso desesperada ¿Desde cuando estaba en una cama? Tocó donde Joe la había herido, encontrándose con una venda, que cubría una cicatriz. La habitación donde se encontraba no era ningún hospital, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Pudo levantarse, apenas podía caminar. Widowmaker se colocó su traje, ya que dormía como había nacido. La parte donde entró el machete estaba cocida. Ya vestida, de dispuso a salir.

-Buenos días Widowmaker.

El líder equidna Knuckles la recibió de buena manera. Notó que se encontraba en Sky Sanctuary al ver en cielo azul y las nubes entre los edificios de la tribu. Reconoció que dormía en una habitación especial, cerca de la casa real.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Tus amigos te trajeron.

-¿Cuánto pasó? – Widowmaker se acercó al equidna lentamente.

-Dos meses. Los chamanes y con la ayuda de la doctora Ziegler, pudimos acelerar la cicatrización. Ven conmigo, estamos desayunando ¿Puedes sola?

-Quiero caminar, pero gracias por la ayuda rojito… Knuckles, hay algo que no me dices.

-Yo no puedo ayudarte más de la cuenta, Widowmaker. Además, ya tengo suficiente con Eggman.

-¿Esta aquí también? – Preguntó ella.

-Viene todos los días, aparte de visitar a Ana en el cementerio, se está entrenando aquí en el templo. Se puede decir que, es un buen aprendiz en artes marciales. Tiene potencial. – Dijo Knuckles.

-Hmmm...

Widowmaker junto con el equidna rojo, pasaron a la casa. Apenas la vieron, fueron corriendo hacia ella, envolviéndola con los brazos y llenándola de elogios. Era bueno tener personas así alrededor. Como había dicho Knuckles anteriormente, se encontraban desayunando. Era todo fresco, nada artificial ni comprado de un supermercado. Era todo natural. Leche, mermelada, pan, frutas, jugos.

Tras el desayuno, fueron hacia el patio privado de Knuckles, donde nadie molestará. Era una hermosa mañana en Sky Sanctuary.

La noche llegó, las patrullas recorrían las calles de la ciudad flotante mientras los demás dormían en las camas. No era necesario pagar un show, tenían las estrellas dando luz natural, se sentía como estar junto a ellas. No habían abandonado el jardín privado. Cenaron ahí, charlando y riendo, despejando la mente de los problemas.

-Me agrada verte así, Amelie. – Dijo Angela Ziegler.

-Ya me había olvidado que era reír. – Le confesó la mujer morada.

-Dejen a mi chica tranquila. – Nack se acercó con un vaso de cerveza negra.

-¿Cuántas bebiste, novato? – Le preguntó Brigitte y la comadreja contestó con los dedos, cinco vasos.

-¡Nack, cuidado con mis auriculares! ¡Ya me rompiste unos cuantos! – Dijo Vector alejándose.

-Ya te lo dije, te tienes que sacar eso. – Silver se los apartó. – Es de maleducados tener eso en una reunión.

Mientras el resto reía, Gabriel Reyes se encontraba un poco alejado, debajo del cerezo y viendo las estrellas. Shadow los buscó durante esos dos meses, hasta registró Sky Sanctuary mas de tres veces. Knuckles le advirtió que si pisa su territorio sin su permiso una vez más, no volvería a caminar. No hubo señales de GUN desde entonces. Reyes aún pensaba en donde se podría localizar Deadeye Joe. Seguramente se volvió a esconder o posiblemente haya dejado Mobius para siempre, que esa opción era la mejor.

-Ey lobo solitario… - Perci se le acercó con un vaso de cerveza. – Te traje uno.

-Gracias…

-Sé lo que éstas pensando. – Perci le tomó un trago de cerveza. – Es posible que ese tipo ya esté muy lejos de nosotros. Que pena, quería dispararle. Ya voy a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Tal vez si, o no. Lo que me importa ahora es que Amelie esté bien.

-Espero que no sea la única chica, a la que quieras ver bien. – Tras el comentario de la bandicut, Reyes bufó sonriendo.

-Si si si, también me agradas, muñeca. – Ahora fue ella la que rio por el comentario de Gabriel.

-¿Hace cuanto pasó que no hablas con una chica?

-Ya ni me acuerdo Perci… oye, mira a Jet. Parece algo, raro. ¿No te parece?

A diferencia de los demás, el halcón verde sabía la verdad. El primero en notar eso fue Reyes, luego continuó Knuckles, después Eggman, también dejaron de hablar los demás, la última en cerrar la boca, fue Widowmaker. Jet se levantó del sillón de bambú, sosteniendo un vaso con vino, que no era para él. Se acercó a la mujer morada, dejándoselo a mano. El resto esperaba unas palabras. Fue así, después de unos minutos, Jet habló.

-O son las ganas o es la necesidad de escuchar. Viendo que estamos todos entre colegas, amigos de confianza, podemos hablar en libertad, sin opiniones que puedan alterar el discurso. Widowmaker ¿Pensaste que Gabe y tú eran los únicos que se encontraban en el salón VIP? No, yo estaba en los ductos de ventilación. Escuché todo. Si, hasta eso.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-Éste es el mejor momento para contar la verdad de los hechos, Widowmaker. No te vamos a juzgar. Confía en nosotros, como lo hicimos contigo.

La mujer sonrió. Pensó que Reyes les había contado pero no fue así, esa era de las cualidades que tenía: guardar secretos. Apenas apoyó sus labios en el borde del vaso, humedeciéndolos con el vino, sintiendo el aroma y el sabor dulce de las uvas. Widowmaker se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia el pasto. Un ligero viento pasó por ahí, ondulando su largo cabello. Inhalándolo y exhalándolo. Cerró sus ojos, recordando… recordando… recordando…

…

17 años atrás…

Tras haberla rescatado de la selva amazónica, Overwatch festejó la victoria. Lo primero que hicieron fueron llevarla a los cuarteles generales, donde sus más allegados la cuidarían a toda costa. Tras despertar en la cama, vio como una joven doctora Angela Ziegler chequeaba su estatus. Era óptimo.

-Buenos días Amelie. – Le dijo con amabilidad.

-¿Angie? Pensé que estarías en otro lado. – La francesa se levantó, sin salir de la cama. - ¿Todos están bien? ¿Dónde está Gerald?

-Tu esposo está con el coronel Bahamut de los Hard Corps. No te asustes, están en una misión. Ahí está tu ropa. Está limpia, ya estás bien, te doy el alta.

-Supongo que estoy en Suiza ¿Dónde voy a ir? – la mujer comenzó a cambiarse.

-Volverás a Francia, a casa. Conrad Hart te va a escoltar. Fue él quien te encontró, si no fuera por su intromisión, no te hubiéramos encontrado.

-¿En verdad? Creí que estaba cuidando a una chica. – Dijo Amelie mientras se arreglaba en el espejo.

-El resto del equipo y yo no estamos de acuerdo en que él haya metido a una niña en esto. Mientras te escolta, yo cuidaré de Hana Song.

-Al menos tú si sabrás como cuidarla… Angie, gracias por todo. No sé que haría sin ti.

-Amelie, yo siempre voy a estar para ti, en todo momento.

La doctora sintió como la abrazaba. Angela también respondió de la misma manera. No hacia falta decir palabras, era verdad que ella estaría disponible. Es parte de la familia, como una madre. Amelie era afortunada en tener buenas personas a su alrededor.

Una llovizna comenzó a caer por la noche, el vuelo no se detendría, además los pilotos eran experimentados en climas peligrosos. La camioneta llegó y de ella, Amelie bajó junto con la doctora Ziegler que, fue a acompañarla hasta que suba al Jet. Después de un abrazo, la francesa subió a bordo. Después de sentarse y teniendo una taza de café al frente, pudo oír unos pasos. El joven Conrad Hart llegó con su campera de cuero mojada por la llovizna. Colgó su ropa mojada y se sentó frente a ella, dejando su pistola Blaster en el asiento de al lado. Revoloteó su cabello para acelerar el secado y frotó sus manos.

-Si que hace frío por aquí. ¿Todo bien señora Guillar?

-Ese es mi apellido de soltera, Conrad. Soy Lacroix. – Le dijo bebiendo un poco del café. – Y por favor, llámeme Amelie ¿Si?

-Okey, Amelie. ¿Cómo se siente? Vi que por ahí tienen un mini bar.

-La cena se servirá en una hora ¿Por qué no espera?

-Estoy un poco nervioso. Tengo que preparar un informe sobre todo de lo que investigué durante este tiempo que fingí estar "muerto" ¿Me entiendes? Pero te haré caso, tomar cerveza sola sin comer nada, no me convence.

-Cuando llegue a casa, lo primero que voy a hacer es descansar. Conrad, gracias por salvarme. Te lo quería decir personalmente.

-Era mi trabajo, Amelie. Su secuestros fue inesperado. Con esfuerzo de todos, la pudimos salvar.

La mujer apenas sonrió.

El chef había preparado una elaborada cena que consistía en pollo al horno, con legumbres y verduras cocidas a la perfección. Hart al ser joven, optó por algo mas sencillo, familiar. El chef le preparó pizza con hamburguesas.

El único que podía confiar era en Conrad. ¿Acaso ella pidió hacer esto? No, eran órdenes. No podía decirle a nadie sobre lo que le hicieron, física y mentalmente. Nadie tenía que saber lo que venía después. En joven agente fingió estar muerto, para proteger a los que quería. ¿Ella podría hacer lo mismo?

Esperó a que ambos estén solos, sin la presencia de las azafatas. Se levantó del sillón, y se acercó al bar. Agarró dos copas de vidrio y una botella de vino, para relajar la tensión. Hart se sorprendió al verla con eso, hasta esperó que le sirviera la bebida en la copa. Ya lista para hablar, Amelie se sentó.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo Conrad. – No sé que tienen los franceses con el vino, es como un cliché. Como los alemanes y la cerveza, los ingleses y el té, los chinos con el arroz, los yanquis y las hamburguesas y los rusos con el vodka. Y esos argentinos y esa infusión caliente con esa planta rara. Me hace ir al baño.

-No lo sé…

-Amelie ¿Qué ocurre?

-Conrad… me secuestraron. Me hicieron ver cosas que no te puedes imaginar. Todo para un plan…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – Hart se puso nervioso.

-Te lo digo porque eres la única persona que puedo confiar ahora. Conrad, se avecina una guerra. Todos vamos a perder.

-¡¿Pero porqué me lo dices?! Diles eso a Overwatch y a los Hard Corps. Pero pero ¿Por qué a mi?

-Tienes que ayudarme Conrad, por favor. ¿Tienes una idea del poder que tiene la gente que se metió en mi cabeza? – El joven quedó atónito de lo que ella dijo. – No, no tienes la mínima idea. ¿Sabes lo que me ordenaron a hacer? Es… es… matar a mi esposo…

-¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser eso no…

Hart notó que Amelie miraba por la ventana. Supo que arriba había personas de Overwatch, que no la tenían que ver así. El muchacho veía como con una servilleta, ella se secaba sus lágrimas, en silencio. Hasta él mismo, tenia el mismo riesgo con toda la información que recopiló en esos meses de investigación. Pensó que, estaban en el mismo carril.

-Entonces es…

-Si Conrad, es verdad. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es grita, sabiendo que no puedes?

-Conozco esa historia. Metí a una niña y a un orbot en mis problemas. *

-Hart, lo que te propongo es de suma discreción. Si fallamos… si fallo… mi esposo… morirá…

El agente Hart sabia que no hay marcha atrás ¿Qué haría un problemas más en su vida? Ya estaba condenado desde su trabajo. Ni a su mejor confidente no se lo tendría que decir. Cerraron el trato, con un apretón de manos.

.

El Sol se posaba por el horizonte. El viento golpeaba el rostro del joven Conrad. Al apagar el motor, miró su rifle de asalto con las tres cargas que consiguió, los explosivos C4 Y el detonador de larga distancia. Era verdad, Amelie iba enserio. Tenía un teléfono, tranquilamente podría llamar a Overwatch y avisar sobre lo que sucedería en unís momentos. Aún así, si lo haría, todos morirían en días, u horas, o ahora. ¿Quién estaría detrás de todo esto?

-Hay no.

Hart sintió que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, respiró aire para poder hablar con normalidad. Atendió la llamada.

-Hola Hana ¿Qué tal?

-Conrad ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas bien?

-Si si estoy bien ¿Cómo anda nuestro amigo?

-Vectorman está preparando la Play X para jugar, suerte que nos dejaron jugar en la base de tus amigos agente… una pregunta ¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Estoy en un bote, voy a pescar.

-¿Un bote? Venimos escapando de la tragedia Conrad, no abuses de tu suerte, no te quiero perder, pedazo de idiota.

-Siempre me pareció tierno que seas ruda y cariñosa a la vez ¡Jaja! Oye te tengo que cortar. Espero que me hayas preparado toda mi investigación.

-NUESTRAS investigación ¿No te acuerdas quien llamó a mi puerta, y te dio los recursos para seguir haciendo de espía? Conrad, somos equipo.

-Si si si, tienes razón Hana ¿Te llamo luego?

-Okey, espero que puedas pescar algo ¡Jaja! Nos hablamos al rato Conri.

-Okey, en un rato seguimos Hana, hasta pronto.

Hart suspiró, deseando en volver con vida.

Amelie observaba desde la ventana de su enorme habitación, a la lancha que se acercaba por el río. Supo que se acercaba el momento. No le importaba tener solamente la camisa de su esposo puesta. Habían hecho el amor, una forma de despedida. Gerald aún dormía en la cama, apenas tapado con las sabanas. No pudo sentir ese beso en la frente de su esposa. Ella abrió su ropero, colocándose ropa que no pueda impedir el movimiento. Acercó un maletín, y al abrirlo, observó el rifle desarmado, el que le habían dado, para completar su misión. Sentía el metal del arma en sus dedos. No había elección. Comenzó a armarlo.

Hart al terminar de anclar la lancha, tomó todo su equipo. No había marcha atrás.

Con precisión colocó las cargas explosivas en cada rincón de la mansión, activándolas para ser detonadas con el detonador en su cinturón. Tras terminar afuera, continuó por el interior.

-Hart. Pensé que no vendrías.

-No había forma de escapar de esto. ¿Y Gerald?

-Está arriba.

-Vamos a despertarlo. Amelie, le tienes que decir toda la verdad.

-Lo sé…

Tranquilamente abrió los ojos. Se percató de que su esposa no estaba acostado junto con él, si no qué, se encontraba despierta, y para mayor sorpresa, con el agente Hart a su lado. Gerald no sabía que pasaba.

-Querida ¿Qué hace aquí Conrad? ¿Acaso es algo de Overwatch?

-Señor Lacroix, perdón si interrumpí su sueño pero… su esposa tiene que decirle algo importante.

-¿Nos dejas sólos? – Dijo ella mirándolo.

-Si Amelie estaré eeeh, bueno. Voy abajo.

El joven dejaba a la pareja a solas.

(Assassins Creed Revelations ost A Heated Discussion)

Amelie apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. Gerald no entendía nada, era una broma de mal gusto. Las lágrimas de su esposa confirmaron que era cierto. Comenzó desde el principio, todo era destruir Overwatch desde adentro, y el caballo de Troya era ella. Su ultima misión, sería matarlo a él. Nadie podía hacer nada, todo dependía lo que pase a continuación. Gerald supo que ni sus compañeros podían moverse para solucionar el caos que se avecinaba, ni siquiera la Agencia ni los Hard Corps. Entendió que, ésta sería la ultima vez que la vería.

Conrad pudo ver a la pareja descender las escaleras. Había silencio entre ellos. El hombre tenía puesto ropa cómoda y una mochila, con todo lo necesarios. Amelie traía consigo ese rifle que le habían dado. Todo estaba listo.

Antes de subirse al bote, Gerald Lacroix y Amelie se besaron con pasión y pena. Miró a Hart a los ojos, y subió. Prendió el motor y continuó su camino… solo. Lo último que vio la mujer fue la figura de su esposo desaparecer en el río, junto con la niebla que venia con el manto de la noche.

Hart supo que era hora de partir. No había motivo para conversar. Extendió su mano y le entregó el detonador, para luego irse tambien.

-Hey… - El muchacho se detuvo al oír a Amelie. - Tu investigación; Gabriel no quería matarte. Quería que sigas husmeando por tu cuenta, con poco riesgo de morir. Ahora se vienen tiempos difíciles, y es momento de que te apresures. Hart, gracias por ayudarme.

-Nos veremos pronto, en distintos bandos. Solo pido que no me dispares en la cara. – Sonrió él.

-Siempre con buen humor… Conrad… hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto… Amelie…

-Con la figura de mi marido desvanecerse en la niebla, y el agente Hart irse con una sonrisa a pesar del peligro que corría…

.

.

.

.

Nadie podía detener lo que venía. Mis manos tenían sangre, y la siguen teniendo. Perdimos amigos, padres, seres queridos. Nuestros esfuerzos por salvar lo más apreciado de nuestras vidas, fue en vano. Perdimos todos...

Todos quedaron en silencio. La doctora Ziegler no podía creer ese secreto que ocultaba la francesa, al igual Reyes como Brigitte. Los demás igual, se sorprendieron todo el dolor que cargó y aguantó durante esos años. De sacrificarse por el hombre que amó.

-¿Y el muchacho? ¿Hart? – Preguntó Nack después de un largo silencio.

-Joe lo decapitó en Egipto, mientras lo que quedaba de la resistencia escapaba por el portal dimensional. – Gabriel le respondió la pregunta.

-Pero en Casino Night, Joe dijo que sabía del escape de Gerald ¿Cómo? – Jet recordó esa vital información.

-Ese loco siempre sabe donde pegar, no solo físicamente. – Habló Angela. – Sabe manipular y romper la moral. Pudo haberlo deducido o tal vez…

-¡No! – Gritó Amelie llamando la atención de los presentes – Yo lo vi cuando se iba de mi ¿Quién pudo habernos visto?

-En su momento Bahamut vigilaba todo y a todos. No podemos fiarnos de una suposición de un loco. – Reyes dijo moviendo sus manos.

-¿Saben que estoy pensando? Que quiere que lo busquemos. – Dedujo Perci.

-Digo lo mismo. – Jet apoyaba la suposición.

-Apoyo lo que ella dijo ¡Oigan! Me huele a trampa.

-Entonces - Amelie nuevamente habló ya con un poco de lágrimas. – ¿Perderé a más gente que me importa?

La tragedia no podía descansar. A donde quiera que vaya, la muerte iba a su lado. Amelie Guillard dejó al grupo, para irse a la cama. Suficientes malos recuerdo fueron por esta noche.

Nadie tenía la culpa de sus problemas. La noche es recomendable para que el sueño deshaga por momentos los malos sucesos del pasado. Knuckles el equidna recomendó dormir. De todas formas, los presentes necesitaban dormir. La mayoría olvidaría malos recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

UUUFFFFF! Hace meses que no subo un capitulo de mis fics! Se siente paz interior.

Primero: las clases virtuales son kk y no se nada jajaja.

Segundo: se que tardé pero no quería subir algo sin sentido.

Para los que vienen siguiendo mi FicVerse, este fic tiene enlaces con Las Crónicas de Conrad. Igual no digo que lo lean, de todas formas no hace falta hacer eso.

En fin, solamente quedan 2 capítulos por terminar este fic de la saga Rises, para continuar con la Fase 3 (La mas importante) del FicVerse. Saludos a todos y perdón por la demora.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Deadeye Joe

La lluvia caía sobre ellos. Dos personas marcadas por la guerra. Dejaron de lado las armas de fuego. Optaron por unas mas veloces, unas a las que se podrían considerar una extensión corporal, cuchillos. No pestañeaban. Sus respiraciones eran lentas. Sólo ellos dos en esa calle vacía, con los rayos iluminando la oscura ciudad.

.

Nack se despertó en la mañana. En la habitación no había nadie excepto él. Al estar lejos de su granja, lejos de Sticks y de la tranquilidad de las praderas, su sueño se interrumpía. Se levantó de la cama y salió afuera. Sky Sanctuary era hermosa a las primeras horas de Sol. Nack asentó la cabeza al ver una patrulla de guardias equidnas pasar a su lado. Caminó hasta detenerse en los jardines. Tanto él como los demás, sabían que Shadow irían por ellos, y serían buscados de la misma forma como a Joe. Estando lejos de las manos del erizo oscuro, podían terminar el trabajo.

-Buenas.

La comadreja ladeó la vista, encontrando a Gabriel Reyes apoyado en el tronco del cerezo. Lo nuevo de verlo, es que no traía encima su armadura.

-Oh Gabe. Pensé que seguías durmiendo. – Nack inició la conversación.

-Me desperté temprano. – Dijo mientras se refregaba el cuello.

-¿desayunaste? – Preguntó la comadreja. Gabriel negó.

-Buenos días muchachos.

Ambos escucharon la femenina voz. Perci traía consigo dos tazas humeantes de café, que una le entregó a Reyes.

-Uh lo lamento Nack. – Dijo ella. – Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde. – Sonrió tras beber un sorbo del café junto al serio sujeto a su lado.

La comadreja quedó tildado por segundos.

-Ehhh... – Nack sacudió su cabeza. - ¿Alguien vio a Widow? – Cambió de tema.

-Debe estar durmiendo, sabes que tiene que descansar por esa herida. – Dijo Gabriel. – Igual ¿Desde cuando ella duerme tranquila?

-Ya que estamos solos, quiero decirte algo sobre ella: Esto no va a terminar bien.

-Lo sé Nack. – Reyes bebió del café. – Joe se refería a ella como una bomba de tiempo, y creo que con lo que está pasando, está a punto de explotar. ¿Saldrá herida? Si ¿Vivirá? Voy a evitar que le pase algo.

-También yo. – La comadreja juró con decisión. – Desde el primer día que la vi, supe que algo malo estaba pasando. Cada tanto se inyectaba un líquido en su cuerpo, que la hacía un poco… fría. Como para evitar algo. Nunca me contó todo lo que vivió, seguro no quería contármelo en el momento.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no pasaban todo el tiempo juntos? – Preguntó Perci.

-Si pero, quería tocar el tema y Widow lo desviaba. Solo espero que con lo que nos contó, no sea una trampa. – Nack se cruzó de brazos, preocupado.

Parecía broma, pero todo caía en Widowmaker.

Angela Ziegler se percató de que eran las diez de la mañana y la francesa aún no salía de su habitación. Entendía que estaba herida pero por lo menos tendría que haber desayunado o levantarse de la cama. Caminó hasta el lugar y dio leves golpes a la puerta. La llamó por su nombre tres veces y nada. Pensó que aún seguía durmiendo, de todas formas, abrió la puerta. Apenas vio la cama vacía, se alteró un poco. ¿Dónde habría ido? Angela comenzó a buscarla por todo Sky Sanctuary. No quería alarmarse ni pensar en que escapó, no, con su cuerpo débil ¿Dónde iría? Los demás se preguntaron porqué la doctora Ziegler tenía una cara extraña, de estar preocupada. Nack y Reyes le preguntaron que pasaba.

-¿Han visto a Amelie?

Apenas la mujer formuló esa pregunta, la comadreja y el mexicano corrieron hasta el cuartel donde los equidnas guardaban sus armas.

Su ropa, su cuchillo, su visor, su gancho y su rifle no estaban. Widowmaker escapó.

.

Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, y no había noticias de la mujer. Eggman rastreó la zona con sus Badniks sin éxito. Tampoco quería exponer al resto de los Red Bullets a las patrullas de Shadow. Realmente Widowmaker burló la seguridad de los equidnas, tomó sus cosas y se fue ¿A dónde? No lo saben. Registraron la habitación donde dormía, nada de pistas.

En grupo se encontraban en el jardín tras estar toda la mañana buscándola. Ni siquiera fueron capaces de comer unos bocadillos. Eggman llamó a la calma, no había de que preocuparse. Se trataba de Widowmaker, la mejor francotiradora que hayan conocido. De todas formas, el miedo a perderla era incalculable, era parte de ellos.

-No pudo haberse ido tan lejos. – Vector rompió el silencio. – Por favor amigos, estará bien. Seguro vendrá pronto. ¿Algo para decir? ¿Jet? ¿Silver? ¿Perci? Gabriel, tú la conoces bien, no le pasará nada ¿O si?

-Vector, no lo sé. Que mujer estúpida. ¡Sola! – Gritó Reyes con rabia.

-Retrocedamos un poco muchachos. – Angela Ziegler calmó las aguas. – Piensen un poco… si fueran ella ¿Dónde irían?

-¿A su cueva? – Dijo Brigitte Lindholm.

-No seria tan tonta en ir ahí, Shadow seguramente ya saqueó todas las cosas que había ahí. Si Amelie llevase algo que pueda ubicarla ahí sería otra cosa.

Tras haber escuchado a Silver, Nack sintió como si una lamparita dentro suyo se prendió. Fue donde dejaron las cosas que traían consigo. El comunicador de Widowmaker estaba en el mismo lugar. Regresó y lo mostró al resto.

Lo que pensaba la comadreja no era bueno. Esperar una señal de vida que venga del pequeño parlante del aparato. Una hora de espera. Al ver que se escucharía una voz, sólo quedaba esperar. Fue como oír al mismísimo ser de las tinieblas, su voz fue reconocida en segundos.

-Joe… - Nack se puso serio.

-Hola pequeña rata, me supuse que intentarían rastrear la señal de la perra. Ella está bien.

-¿¡Donde mierda está, hijo de puta!? – Reyes decía rabioso.

-No la toqué… bueno… me pasé un poco, pero respira. No sé como hicieron para cicatrizar esa herida que le hice en Casino Night pero supongo, que fue Angela ¿No? Esa mano la conozco. Espero que pueda conseguirle buenos órganos. – El ciborg comenzó a reírse.

-Si le llegas a tocar un pelo, pedazo de mierda metálica, juro que te voy a cortar la cabeza. – Si Joe viera el rostro de Nack, temería por su vida.

-¡Ey! Ese es mi estilo, consíguete el tuyo. – Contestó él. – Volviendo al tema, si quieren volverla a ver, vengan a Genocide City… tienen… hasta el amanecer… si no… - Joe reía con un tono leve, finalizando la llamada.

Gabriel Reyes, Angela y Brigitte vieron los rostros de sus allegados. La ciudad abandonada, una ciudad fantasma, la ciudad maldita.

Mucho antes de la rivalidad entre Sonic y Eggmam, existía Scourge el erizo. Se decía que era un descendiente del héroe azul de Mobius, se inventaron historias de su origen. Huérfano de nacimiento, rebelde, autoritario y salvaje. Shisai, el abuelo de Knuckles, fue su compañero. El dúo era imparable. Una misión se llevó a cabo, un homicida fue capturado por ellos. La diferencia fue que, entregarlo a la ley era en vano. Lo llevarían a una institución psiquiátrica y saldría otra vez, a matar. Scourge no aceptó eso, y fue el principio.

La gente prefería más a Shisai que a él. También era malagradecida con sus acciones. Fue donde el erizo se volvió peor que los criminales que atrapaba. Su maldad detonó en una ciudad, no hacía diferencia de edades cuando asesinaba a cualquiera que veía. Se volvió un monstruo. Con un poder inimaginable, el equidna se vio obligado a hacer algo que nunca haría. Después de ese hecho, dejó de ser un héroe y dedicó su vida a lo que estaba preparándose, proteger a su pueblo y a la Master Emerald.

La ciudad quedó abandonada por ese echo, solo ruinas y un mal recuerdo. Un Deja Vú.

Nack no permitiría que le pase algo a Widowmaker, como Gabriel y el resto. Ahora es tiempo de salir y acabar con la víbora metálica.

Se ponían sus pañuelos rojos, se armaron con las armas, y chalecos que contrabandeó Eggman hasta su poder. Joe era como un pelotón de cien hombres en uno, tenían que ir armados hasta los dientes. Aprovecharían que está solo, igual, sigue siendo peligroso.

-Usando esta nave, pueden llegar a Genocide City en una hora por lo menos. – Dijo Eggman. – Tiene un sistema que lo hace indetectable a los satélites, así que estarán a salvo de Shadow y GUN.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esta nave? – Preguntó Brigitte.

-Bueno ehhh, la tengo hace rato. Antes de que vinieran todos ustedes.

-Eggman, quiero que vayas con Shadow, y le digas que Joe está en Central City. – Dijo Nack. – Y dile que estamos ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Para que venga lo mas rápido posible. Esto no terminará bien, ya lo estoy viendo.

Nack tenía razón, esta noche podría ser la última para cualquiera. Con seis muchachos no va a alcanzar. Si esperan ayuda del erizo oscuro, Widowmaker moriría al amanecer. Hoy se define quien vive y quien no.

.

Vector piloteaba la nave, con Jet y Silver como su copiloto. Había silencio dentro. Nack se sentó en una parte donde había una ventana, mirando la oscura nube de lluvia que se acercaba a ellos. Gabriel se encontraba atrás, cerca de la escotilla. Perci se intentaba colocar el chaleco antibalas, al ver eso, él le dijo que lo diera mientras la llamaba.

-Dame la espalda – Dijo Reyes.

-Okey. – La chica se corrió su pelo y alzó los brazos.

Para su sorpresa, Perci era mas alta de lo normal, como una adolescente humana, su estatura era igual que la de Vector. Al tener ya puesto el chaleco, se lo ajustó al cuerpo. Fue sorpresa también, y aprovechando que nadie veía, se dio vuelta y abrazó al hombre, apoyando su rostro contra su fornido cuerpo.

-Recuerda que tenemos un trato. – Murmuró Reyes.

-Lo sé, el que se enamora, pierde. Y creo que estoy perdiendo. – Habló ella con el mismo tono.

-Perci, ya lo hablamos de esto… -

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos? Nos tratarían de raros pero… si pasa algo, quiero agradecerte por esa espectacular noche.

La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos. El chaleco le apretaba mucho, continuó con sacárselo. Gabriel quería hablar, pero el dedo de la chica posando en sus labios, lo detuvo. Prosiguió a sacarse más cosas, y fue él mismo quien se la sacaría. Aprovecharían la soledad de la parte trasera de la nave, para culminar su unión. El orgullo le impedía pensar que también él, estaba perdiendo en trato.

Nack escuchaba pasos detrás suyo. Apareció Perci después de unos diez minutos. Tenía el pelo desprolijo y mientras se sentaba a un costado, se lo corregía con el pañuelo. Luego de unos minutos, apareció Reyes, abrochándose los pantalones. La comadreja no quería decir nada.

-Rayos, empezó a llover. – Dijo Jet viendo la cortina de agua.

-Voy a descender aquí muchachos, vamos a completar el viaje caminando por el bosque. – Vector habló mientras bajaba.

La nave dejó de emitir ruidos después de que lo motores se apagaran. Ya en tierra, el grupo se preparaba. Abrieron la escotilla y caminaron. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, ahora no importaba pescar una gripe. Jet tomó su patineta y su equipo, con la compañía de Silver se adelantaron, para verificar si no había contacto con alguna sorpresa. Vector, Perci, Reyes y Nack liderando el grupo, comenzaron a marchar.

Cada tanto, el cocodrilo ojeaba la retaguardia como el humano a los lados. Nack notó que nadie hablaba, así que para calmar el clima, aprovechó que tenía a Reyes a su lado.

-Sabes… nunca pregunté sobre tu vida, Gabriel. Quiero saber quien eras antes de… bueno, esto.

-Empieza tú primero, mi peludo amigo. – dijo Reyes.

-Bueno, nací en una numerosa familia en el campo. Nos criamos lejos de la ciudad. Mis hermanos y yo trabajamos desde que nacíamos. Fue un poco duro pero nos acostumbrábamos a esa vida.

-¿Tuviste estudios? – Preguntó Gabriel, interesado.

-La primaria solamente, tuve que dejar mis metas por ayudar en la granja. Papá se había enfermado y había muerto a los dos meses. Mamá jeje ehh. Después del fallecimiento no soportó estar sola y no había mucha ayuda económica. Mis hermanos se fueron uno a uno y quedé solo en la granja. No podía hacer mucho.

-¿Y que pasó con la granja? La vendiste, supongo.

-Si Gabriel, hice eso. Mi vida estaba un poco descarriada. Quería unirme a GUN pero no me llevaba con reglas de boyscout. Papá me enseñó a usar armas de fuego entre otras cosas. En mi adolescencia me volví un cazarecompensas, el más joven de este planeta, y aquí me tienes ahora. Sólo lamento que mi familia no viera que volví a tener la granja que perdimos.

-Así que volviste a tener lo que perdiste ¿hmm? Es bueno saber eso, Nack. Por lo menos Sticks saca lo mejor de ti.

-Si… ahora te toca a ti, hombre misterioso. – Dijo la comadreja.

-Oye Nack, nunca te abriste de esa forma. – Reconoció Vector.

-Lo lamento Nack. – Dijo Perci con pena.

La comadreja contestó con una sonrisa. Ahora era el turno de Gabriel, confesarse.

-Soy de una familia mexicana. México es un país de donde vengo, y me fui al norte, a Estados Unidos. No sabía nada de nada, comencé trabajando en un local de comida rápida hasta los dieciocho años, donde me enliste en el ejército de ese país. Prácticamente vivía en la milicia. Tres años después detonó una guerra mundial: Hombres contra máquinas. Fueron meses duros. Después de eso, mi superior me recomendó ir a una unidad especial de la ONU.

-¿Qué es ONU? – Preguntó curiosa Perci.

-Es donde cada país resuelve sus conflictos mediante charla. – Le explicó de manera sencilla a la bandicut y continuó hablando. – me uní a Overwatch y… - Gabriel suspiró. – ya saben el resto de la historia: traicioné a mis amigos, dejé que atraparan a mi hija y persiguieran a Ana Amari como un criminal cualquiera. En mi servicio con Bahamut, me cuestionaba a si mismo si lo que hacía era por él, o por mi. Me odio a mi mismo desde que atacamos la base en Egipto, no hice nada para salvarlo.

-Hay un dicho que siempre menciona Angela ehh ¡Ah! Errar es humano. – Dijo Nack.

-¿Cómo sería esa frase si la digo para mi? ¿Errar es de… cocodrilos? – Vector se rascó la cabeza dudoso.

-Abarcaría a tu especie y, sería estúpido. Es como decir "errar es de erizos" o comadrejas, o halcones o bandicuts y seguiría. – Le respondió Perci ligeramente molesta.

-Lamento haber interrumpido a tu "novio". – Le respondió el cocodrilo con forma burlona.

Perci ladeó la cabeza, tragando saliva y nerviosa. Nack continuó la charla.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema; Gabriel, también hice cosas que no me enorgullecen para nada. Y eh, lo que te puedo decir es que, siempre hay tiempo para tomar el camino correcto, aunque a veces se tenga que embarrarse en el proceso. En este caso es un tema especial. No es bueno matar, para nada. Quité vidas, para que otros no lo hagan. No estoy justificando el asesinato, no mi amigo. Es…

-Es un tema para otro momento, Nack. – Reyes posó su mano en el hombro de la comadreja, dándole palmadas amigables.

El grupo alcanzó a Silver y Jet, que los esperaban sentados mientras se cubrían de la lluvia. Los seis llegaron juntos, a Genocide City.

.

Se miró al espejo. Sabe que desde sus inicios no se sentía humano. Quería más, y decidió convertirse algo mas que carne y hueso. Su fama ascendía a la par de su locura. Cargó su pistola como su rifle de asalto. Colocó el machete en la funda de su espalda, y el cuchillo en su pierna. Se despojó de su traje blanco, para usar su armadura oxidada aunque sea una última vez.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo Joe aún viéndose al espejo. – Sinceramente, te tenía envidia. Siempre. Una niñita mimada nacida en cuna de oro. No te faltaba nada, lo tenías todo. Familia, amigos, un novio. Una vida envidiable. Pensarás que hice todo lo que hice porque estaba loco, una parte fue por eso. La otra fue para descargar mi ira con la gente que me trató mal. Cuando me mandaron al manicomio en mi adolescencia, mi camino estaba marcado, no había salvación para mi.

-La gente quería ayudarte…

Widowmaker habló con dificultad, su garganta estaba aprisionada con una soga, al igual que sus muñecas y piernas, para que no escape, sentada en una silla. Con heridas de golpes y cortadas, seguía respirando.

-No había nadie quien me ayudara, y nunca lo hubo. De igual manera, no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer ahora?

-Podría matarte ahora mismo… pero quiero ver como mueren para salvarte. Ésta es mi última noche, y les voy a dar un show, que nunca olvidarán.

El mercenario se marchaba de la habitación, no sin antes activar una bomba de presión debajo de la silla. Si se levanta, moriría. Si el contador llega a cero, moriría. Quedan diecinueve minutos y contando.

.

Separarse no era buena idea en estos momentos. El grupo tenía comunicadores pero seguiría aumentando las posibilidades de morir. La lluvia no ayudaba mucho a la vista, no era torrencial, pero les jugaba en contra. Ir por cada uno de los edificios tampoco sería buena idea. Nack se refugió detrás de un auto abandonado y asediado con el tiempo, como todo el lugar. La ciudad misma era inestable. Solamente las luces de los relámpagos y las linternas alumbraban los rincones de Genocide City. El resto del grupo fue en dirección a la comadreja.

-¿Ahora? – Dijo Vector.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Widow pero ¿Dónde estará? Es una ciudad, no podemos buscar en cada edificio. – Habló Jet.

-O la encontramos o morimos aquí. – Perci se sentía rendida.

-Puedo buscar por algunas zonas, y registrar los techos. – Propuso Silver.

-Si Joe te ve volar, probablemente mueras de un tiro. Te quiero en tierra. – Le ordenó Reyes.

-El tiempo nos juega en contra, muchachos. – Dijo Nack desenfundando su revolver.

-¡Opino igual que él!

Tanto la comadreja como el resto del grupo, divisaron a metros adelante al mercenario, Deadeye Joe, parado en el medio de la calle. Estaban a metros del peor genocida que vivió, el último que queda del régimen. Silver levantó vuelo, quedando en el aire con sus puños llenándose de emergía telequinetica. Los demás desenfundaron sus armas, apuntándolo.

-¿Dónde está Widowmaker? – Preguntó Gabriel Reyes sin bajar sus escopetas.

-A ella le queda poco de vida, como a ustedes. – Respondió el mercenario.

-Al que le queda poco tiempo, es a ti, Joe. – Continuó Nack, sin pestañear. – Deja de actuar y ahórranos la búsqueda.

-Mmm le quedan unos… - El mercenario miró el reloj de su muñeca. – Quince minutos de vida. De todas formas, ustedes no llegarán a los diez minutos.

Todos se quedaron quietos, nadie bajó la guardia sin importar nada ni la lluvia que asediada la abandonada ciudad. Un rayo iluminó el cielo, aprovechando los segundos, Joe fue el primero en disparar.

-¡Vamos a ponernos dramáticos!

Tras decir eso, continuó disparando, con Jet arriba de su patineta y Silver siguiéndolo por las calles.

-Joe se apareció de golpe, entonces Widow está cerca. – Dijo Nack.

-¡Yo iré por ella! – Dijo Vector

-No, ustedes vayan con Silver y Jet. Yo me encargo de encontrarla.

-Voy contigo Gabriel. – Le dijo Perci.

-… Okey. ¿Nack?

-Si Gabe, encárguense ustedes. Vector ¡Vamos!

-¡Te sigo!

El cocodrilo y la comadreja comenzaron a correr. Gabriel se dirigió al edificio de la calle siguiente y Perci al del otro lado. El tiempo seguía corriendo.

Joe esquivó uno de los autos que lanzó Silver, que explotó unos momentos después. Jet se acercó a máxima velocidad, pegándole un garrotazo en el abdomen. Derrapó y se preparó para un segundo ataque. El erizo gris lanzó otro auto. Joe saltó y aterrizó en el techo del vehículo, para impulsarse hacia Silver. El garrote le pegó en la cabeza. Jet lo lanzó con precisión. Al estar en el suelo, el mercenario veía como el halcón se acercaba, con la intención de chocarlo. Desenfundó su rifle de asalto, y disparó. Jet se desvío de las balas, al terminar chocando contra un auto, saliendo disparado.

-¡Jet!

Silver vio como su amigo raspó el suelo con fuerza. Perderle la vista a Joe no era conveniente. Se rodeó de energía telequinetica, y las balas impactaban con ella. Al mismo tiempo que recargaba, el mercenario se cubrió detrás de un montón de basura. Salió de su escondite temporal, para ver como su rifle sea destruido por el poder de Silver.

-Ya me despojaste de muchos amigos, no volverá a pasar. – El erizo bajaba.

-Estaba esperando este momento, Silver. Tienes el honor, de enfrentarme.

-No hay Phantom Ruby que puedas usar.

-Solo cuento… con mi ingenio.

Joe lanzó al suelo una granada segadora, haciendo que Silver se tape los ojos por la segadora luz. Fueron segundo, y se encontraba solo. Regresó donde estaba Jet, que se levantó malherido por el choque. Fueron rasguños solamente, no bastaría para detenerlo.

-¡Jet!

-Estoy bien amigo ¿Joe?

-Debe estar… ¡Por aquí!

Silver se envolvió con energía, protegiendo al halcón al mismo tiempo, que las balas impactaban en el escudo. Había desecho su rifle de asalto, y seguro que tenía más armas por toda la ciudad. Usando la ira, la impotencia y la desesperación, Silver comenzó a desestabilizar los cimientos del edificio donde Joe se encontraba. El suelo templo y la estructura de concreto y acero se derrumbaba, causando un efecto dominó en esa calle. Activando sus propulsores, el mercenario se salió con la suya. Al caer los edificios, el polvo ocupó cada rincón de esa zona. Silver aún dentro de su bola de energía, con Jet protegiéndose con sus brazos, sus pulmones y ojos no tendrían problemas. El erizo deshizo el escudo.

-El polvo está bajando.

-Si pero… No bajes la guardia, Jet.

En dúo se colocó espalda contra espalda, moviéndose lentamente. Pestañar no seria buena idea. Como un león, Joe se lanzó sobre ellos desde las sombras. Silver empujó a Jet, empezando una pelea.

Tomó el cañón del rifle del mercenario, atrayéndolo hacia un lado. Teniendo su cara detrás, le propuso un codazo directo en la frente, haciendo que soltara el arma. Joe desenvainó su cuchillo que por centímetros, rozó el cuello de Silver. Sabía que si lo atrapaba con la telequinesis, no se escaparía. Joe constantemente se movía con velocidad, esquivando los golpes y poderes de Silver. Lanzó el cuchillo hacia Jet que, se clavó en la patineta. El erizo lo golpeó en la cara, desprotegiendo sus costillas. Un rodillazo de parte del mercenario le produjo un quejido. Le tomó el brazo y como rama seca, lo quebró. Silver gritó de dolor al tener un brazo menos. Contrarrestó el contraataque y le rompió la rodilla, para terminarle de quebrar el otro brazo. Silver quedó inmóvil, maldiciendo y gritando como bestia herida.

-Te dije… - Joe puso un pie encima de la cabeza del quebrado Silver. – Que cuento con mi ingenio. – Lentamente levantó la pierna, para finalizar la pelea.

.

-¡WIDOW! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Perci sabía que gritar no era la forma adecuada de encontrar a la mujer. No sabía si el ciborg tenía gente por Genocide City, esperando a disparar. No quería saber cuanto tiempo quedaba. La búsqueda se hacía mas agobiante al no encontrar nadie por los pisos.

-Ohh por favor ¿Dónde estás?

.

Gabriel Reyes recurrió al grito también. En edificio estaba en muy malas condiciones, a casi de derrumbarse, con grafitis en las paredes y garabatos extraños. Un rayo de esperanza fue ver un cableado que subía las escaleras.

-¡AMELIEEE!

\- … ¿eh? ¿Gabriel? ¡Gabriel! ¡GABRIEEEEL! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡AQUIII!

Tras breves minutos, Reyes encontró a Widowmaker. Suspiró al verla sana. Lo que le inquietó fue verla sentada arriba de una bomba de presión.

-¡Por dios mujer! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó por la cabeza!? – Gabriel quería maldecirla más, pero bastaba ya que está arriba de un explosivo. – Sabía que ibas a hacer algo estúpido.

-Quería terminarlo… y no funcionó. – Dijo ella.

-Hija de p… no. Quedan unos siete minutos a la bomba. – Le decía mientras la desataba.

-¿Puedes desactivarla?

-Hace mucho no hago eso. Pero lo voy a intentar. ¡Perci! – La llamó por comunicador. – Encontré a Widow, está a tres manzanas de aquí, ven lo mas rápido posible. – Término de decirle. – Okey, ahora… no te muevas.

.

Silver se salvó por centímetros. Jet le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Joe, rompiendo la patineta en dos. El halcón esquivó el contraataque y respondió con un patada directa al pecho. El golpe fue brutal, que lo mandó metros atrás, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Jet sentía una sustancia liquida. Al escupir, era sangre.

-¡A ver si te metes conmigo!

Vector saltó, aterrizando y dándole un gancho a Joe, levantándolo del suelo por la fuerza del golpe. Nack le disparaba y si no fuera por la mano, el mercenario tendría una bala en la cabeza.

-¡Vector, distráelo! – Dijo la comadreja. Recargaba su revolver mientras iba a ayudar a Silver. - ¡¿Estas bien muchacho?!

-Que pregunta estúpida, por favor. ¡Sácame de aquí, Nack!

-Okey pero te tengo que arrastrar.

-¡Si si vamos adelante..! ¡Ohh! ¡POR FAVOR QUE DOLOR! ¡AAAHH!

Nack refugió a Silver lejos de la lluvia y de Joe, dejándolo apoyado en la pared, dentro de un restaurante. Aún había mesas y sillas, pero en mal estado. Se arrancó pedazos de su poncho, para cubrir heridas. El erizo ya estaba mas calmado.

-Nack, tienes que acabar esto.

-No hables amigo, ya debería estar viniendo Eggman con Shadow y algunas tropas GUN. Resiste ¿Te las arreglas solo? – La comadreja se levantó.

\- Si si, ve.

Nack se quedó viéndolo por unos momentos. Supo que ese erizo, viajero del tiempo, era duro. Ya con su revolver cargado, fue de nuevo a la pelea.

.

-¡¿Gabriel?!

-¡Perci!

Reyes ya estaba trabajando en la bomba. Miró el contador, le quedaban tres minutos. Ya desconectó varios cables, solo faltaban dos, el que detonaba la pólvora, el del contador y faltaba desactivar el mecanismo que activaba la explosión. Si la mujer apenas se levantaba, explotaba, y si el contador llegaba a cero, también. Ya cortó otro cable.

-¿Sabes desactivar esa cosa no? – Preguntó la bandicut viendo la bomba.

-Supongamos que si. – Le respondió Gabriel, sin desconcentrarse.

-¿Supongamos? Gabe no es momento para hacer ese tipo de bromas. – Le respondió de mala gana Perci. - ¿Sabes o no?

-… No.

-Perci, trae un tubo, o algo fino para pasarlo por debajo mío. – Dijo Widow. – Tengo una idea. ¿Gabriel? Trae algo pesado, un adoquín o lo que sea para poner aquí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó la bandicut agarrando un pedazo de madera.

-Vas a pasar esa madera entre la bomba y yo, me levanto y sin dejar de hacer presión, Gabriel va a poner algo arriba y lo atará con cables ¿Traes algo para eso?

-Usaré las sogas ¿Funcionará la idea, Widow?

-Supongo.

Gabriel sonrió, mientras Perci se preocupó más.

La bandicut comenzó a colocar la madera. Widow lentamente apoyó sus manos en la bomba, para luego levantarse lentamente. Ya ambas, presionaron en detonador con la madera. Gabriel buscó el objeto mas pesado a su alcance, un pedazo de pared. También con precaución, lo colocó encima del explosivo, para luego atarlo con la soga, que presione y de tiempo de escapar.

-A ver chicas… suelten.

Los tres al ver que el plan funcionó, comenzaron a correr. El contador estaba a un minuto y medio de explotar, pero no seria eso que lo haga. Widow tomó su rifle que se encontraba en la mesa antes de irse. La soga comenzó a correrse. Estaban ya por llegar a la calle, la desesperación por estar lejos de la bomba los movía. La bomba explotó, llenando de fuego los rincones de esa habitación tétrica.

.

-Hmm explotó antes de lo que pensaba.

Joe miró su reloj, sobraba un minuto. Se sorprendió al notar que el equipo seguía con vida, tenía que apresurar las cosas. Los demás oyeron la explosión, desconcertándolos. Vector y Jet quedaron frente a frente con el mercenario.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Yo por la derecha, Vector.

El dúo comenzó a correr. Joe sacó su machete, atacando al halcón. Éste se deslizó por el suelo, esquivando el arma blanca, atrayendo su atención. Vector lo tomó de atrás, alzándolo y arrojándolo al suelo, como un luchador. Al instante que, Jet usó la espalda del cocodrilo como apoyo, y saltó, dándole un derechazo directo a la cara del ciborg. Contraatacó chocando su cuerpo metálico contra el halcón y continuó atacando, y tajeando al cocodrilo en el brazo. Tomó del cuello a Jet, que le costaba respirar. Joe apoyó la punta del machete en su pecho.

-Me voy a hacer una almohada con tus plumaaAAAAHHH!

Jet como Vector no podían creer lo que Nack hacía. Se agarró del cuello de Deadeye Joe, mordiéndole la cara como un animal rabioso. Su boca se llenó de sangre al arrancarle la oreja, a la par que se soltaba. El mercenario gritó de dolor, retrocediendo unos pasos. La comadreja escupió el pedazo de carne a la calle, con saliva roja.

-Así que así sabe la sangre humana…

Tras eso, Joe recibió disparos de Perci, de las escopetas de Reyes y un tiro directo al pecho, ejecutado por Widowmaker. En mercenario escapaba de la zona, dejando un camino de sangre. Con todo ese daño recibido, seguía siendo una amenaza.

-¡Nack! Gracias… - Jet le agradeció, frotándose el cuello.

-¿Estas bien? Creo que fue un poco excesivo. – Rió Vector después de hablar.

-Iba a matar a Jet, pero un tiro hubiera sido poco. – Respondió Nack con calma. - ¿Tu brazo?

-Si estoy bien Nack, puedo moverlo, pero duele.

-Quiero que vayan con Silver, necesita ayuda. – Dijo la comadreja. – Está en el restaurante, doblando la esquina.

-Si, ese hijo de puta le quebró los brazos y la pierna… Okey, vamos Vector. – Decía Jet mientras regresaba. El cocodrilo le seguía el paso. - ¡Nack! – se detuvo, llamándolo. – Quiero que vuelvas vivo. – Tras eso y junto con su amigo, continuaron trotando.

Al pasar por al lado de Widowmaker, no fue evitable mirarla de mala manera. Por su culpa están siendo objeto de tortura de un loco. De todas formas, fue bueno verla respirando. Nack se limpió la sangre con su poncho, quedando con un sabor amargo en la boca, le vendría bien un trago de cerveza.

-Me alegra verte Widow.

-Lamento Nack que…

-No es momento para disculpas. ¿Ustedes fueron lo de la explosión? – Preguntó la comadreja.

-Tenía una bomba, pero logramos salir. – Dijo Gabriel recargando sus escopetas.

-Vamos chicos, la lluvia está sacando la sangre del suelo. – Perci seguía en rastro. – Lo dejamos débil… ¡Que asco! – la chica miró la oreja aún con sangre. – Nack…

-¿Si..?

El trio lo miró preocupado. Fue un poco extremo en hacer eso. No era su estilo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nack se calmó, supo que llevándose por la ira, ganaría una muerte rápida. Pensar antes de actuar. Luego de un suspiro, los cuatro iban a poner fin a esto.

.

Joe continuó corriendo como podía, su sistema fallaba. Los disparos le debilitaron la armadura, como algunas partes móviles. Contaba solamente con su machete para defenderse. Término llegando al puente que servía como guía par el tren, que pasaba por encima de una ruta. Soltó una pequeña risa. Unos metros más adelante, se detuvo. Se irguió como pudo. La lluvia continuaba como los rayos. Se dio la vuelta, viendo a Nack y a Gabriel Reyes, con sus armas en mano. Joe alzó la vista, mojando su rostro.

-Aquí estoy… solo… sin nadie a mi disposición. Mataron a todos mis aliados… o me traicionaron… El coronel Bahamut me enseñó una cosa, de la que ustedes, no están listos para entender. – Comenzó a bajar la vista. Se despojó de sus granadas, y de su pistola, arrojándolas al vacío. – "Si vas a morir, y no hay otra salida… - Preparó el machete. – enfrenta a la muerte… cara a cara"

Sus oponentes se vieron. Pensaron unos momentos, y luego y para sorpresa de Joe, se despojaron de sus armas, que también las lanzaron al vacío. Nack y Reyes, optaron por usar sus cuchillos.

-Por mis amigos… - Gabriel se preparó.

-Por ella… - Nack pensó en Sticks.

Tras pasar un rayo por los cielos, Deadeye Joe comenzó a correr. Saltó y fue el primero en atacar. Al estar en un puente, y una caída de cien metros abajo, no se podían mover mucho. Nack se deslizó por la izquierda para atacar las piernas. Reyes atacó de frente. Joe lo esquivó, y seguía moviéndose, al mismo tiempo que contraataca. Tenía uno atrás de otro. El mercenario continuamente movía su cuerpo para no ser atravesado por los cuchillos. Era como pelear contra dos leones en una jaula. Tenía la ventaja de tener una armadura, pero no aguantaría otro disparo. Nack le clavó el cuchillo en la pierna, para bajar su cuerpo. Reyes le clavó su arma blanca en el hombro, y saltando para el otro lado, le arrancó un brazo, lanzado aceite y chispas por los cables cortados.

(YouTube: DR. Octopus final battle theme. Marvels Spiderman)

Joe se reincorporó levantándose con un salto, terminando de patear directamente a la cabeza de Reyes, que al ser empujado golpeó su nuca contra el hierro de las vías. El remate fue evitado por Nack, que usó su cuchillo para desviar el golpe final. Esquivó el contraataque y Joe, con una reacción rápida, le tajeo la cara a Nack, dejándolo en el suelo, y con su ojo izquierdo inútil de por vida. Joe comenzó a reír al verlo desesperado, sacando la sangre de su machete de un sacudón.

-Nadie te puede ayudar Nack… ni siquiera tu hermana Nicolette…

Nack quedó anonadado por escuchar ese nombre. Nadie sabía de ella, a excepción de él. Era un secreto familiar.

-¿Cómo… Sabias de ella? – Preguntó la comadreja, aún en el suelo.

-Yo mismo la encontré, y le hice preguntas de todo tipo. Sé todo de ti, Nack.

-No…

-Si… lamentablemente ella no podrá verte, eso si es verdad, mi solitario amigo. Estás… solo… eres en último de tu familia.

Joe tocó el botón de su cinturón, y los autos debajo, explotaron dejando humo y fuego. El puente comenzó a tambalearse hacía abajo, debilitando sus columnas. Nack se levantó. Reyes continuaba desmayado. Solo él y el mercenario quedaron de pie. Se metió con la comadreja, la que nadie se molestaría en joder. Su ojo sano, demostraba furia interna, y Joe fue el que la liberó. Fue un error. Su último error. Se miraron fijo, sabiendo que era la ultima vez que se verían. Un rayo iluminó los cielos, al igual que sus miradas.

Nack se acercó lentamente al mercenario, para acelerar sus pasos al tenerlo cerca. Esquivó el machetazo. Esquivó otro y contraatacó tajeándole la pierna. Retrocedió con un salto y atacó otra vez. Joe desvío el ataque y lo empujó con el cuerpo hacia atrás. La comadreja tenía una caída y un asesino adelante. No era el momento de morir. La lluvia no ayudaba mucho ahora. Tener un ojo sano que aguante el agua, sin pestañar era un desafío.

.

Perci buscaba el momento justo para atacar. Seguía la pelea con unos binoculares, lejos del puente. Widowmaker cargó su rifle y lo apoyó en la ventana, esperando el momento de apretar el gatillo.

.

Vector podía ver el humo desde la ventana. Jet y Silver también lo vieron. Una épica batalla se libraba mas adelante.

.

Los pilotos avisaron al comandante Shadow, que venía con ellos, al igual que Eggman, revelando que los satélites encontraron al grupo en la ciudad abandonada. El erizo oscuro ordenó a las fuerza especiales que se preparen para entrar en contacto. Los helicópteros se adentraron en la tormenta.

-Esperemos llegar a tiempo… – Eggman miró preocupado el radar, mientras activaba su traje de combate.

.

Perci aún seguía viendo la pelea. Esperaría la señal de Nack.

.

La francotiradora tomó aire, ya sabía que la hora se acercaba.

.

Nack chocó su cuchillo contra el machete de Joe. El mercenario sentía la fuerza que ponía su oponente, aún herido no se rendiría muy fácil. Su sistema fallaba con abrumadoras respuestas. Su pierna no respondía muy bien, al igual que su brazo. Fue horrible estar siendo vencido por un animal con forma humana. La ventaja, aún sin un ojo, la tenía Nack. Desvío el cuchillo a un lado y con el mismo brazo, lo golpeó en el mentón, dejándolo mareado. Continuando con una patada directa al pecho, Joe ahora tenía la ventaja del combate. Continuó atacando a la comadreja sin darle oportunidad de atacar y defenderse. Ahora él estaba en el suelo, con el mercenario teniendo la victoria.

-¿Matarme? Eso nunca va a pasar, Nack. Nadie puede matarme. Soy el mejor mercenario jamás creado.

-¿Me vas a matar con palabras? Al final eres un presumido. – Nack levantó la punta de su sombrero con el cuchillo.

-Me debes una oreja, idiota. ¡ME LA VOY A COBRAR CON TU VID…! Grr…

Joe no vio venir que Gabriel Reyes le clavara su cuchillo en la espalda. Perci alzó la mano y Widowmaker disparó al pecho. La bala traspasó en corazón del mercenario. Aún no lo podía creer.

-Hay una diferencia entre Widow, Reyes y tú. – Nack se levantó. -¡Cuando ustedes miraron el abismo, y él les devolvió la mirada! – Saltó con el cuchillo. - ¡ELLOS NO PESTAÑEARON!

Nack le perforó la cabeza con su cuchillo. Lo último que Joe miró, fue a la comadreja. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, sin vida. Deadeye Joe, finalmente, había… muerto.

.

.

.

.

.

Yyeeeessss! Al fin murió ese hijo de su madre! Por fin! Seguro lo van a extrañar ahora que Joe murió xd. Bueno, por fin les traje este capítulo que lo venía escribiendo desde hace rato. Nos queda solamente uno y después en epílogo, que lo verán pronto. Nos estamos leyendo amigos!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo Final: El llamado del pasado

.

Los helicópteros apagaban los motores y las tropas GUN salían a la calle. Comenzaron un despliegue por las calles, bajo la orden de Shadow. Las linternas alumbraban los rincones oscuros de Genocide City. La patrulla notificó por radio que logró localizar al grupo, pero no venían a pelear. Jet y Vector cargaban a Silver. Caminaban delante de Perci y Widowmaker. Y atrás, Gabriel Reyes con Nack, arrastraban el cuerpo sin vida del mercenario, usando cables. Las fuerzas GUN no dieron la orden de alto, solo miraron por segundos para continuar asegurando la zona. Shadow como Eggman, no pudieron ocultar su asombro. Deadeye Joe, el criminal de guerra, estaba muerto. El erizo oscuro miró directo a los ojos de Nack, asentando. No era necesario usar la fuerza. Guardó su pistola y fue a ayudar a Silver.

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? – Le preguntó Eggman.

-Un recordatorio de que tengo que pensar antes de atacar. – Le respondió la comadreja.

.

Podían ver el amanecer desde las ventanas del helicóptero. Silver estaba recostado en una cama, con Vector y Jet en cada rincón. Gabriel sentía la cabeza de Perci apoyad en su hombro, que también lo tomó del brazo, intentando dormir. No le molestaba. Continuó viendo como el cielo se aclaraba. Nack usando su cuchillo como espejo, veía su reflejo. Suspiró al ver esa venda que cubría la herida. Ahora contaba con un ojo.

-A las chicas les gustan las cicatrices.

La comadreja sonrió al escuchar el cumplido de Widowmaker. Guardó su cuchillo en su funda, para después mirarla.

-Je… ¿Tú crees?

-Tal vez… Oye, Nack… lamento lo de tu familia. No sabía es parte de tu historia.

La comadreja rió levemente. – Eso me lo dejo para mi, aparte, esa es una historia vieja. Me molesta no saber que opinarían de mí ahora, mis padres, mis hermanos, mi hermana.

-Créeme que ellos están muy orgullosos de ti.

Widowmaker posó su mano arriba de la de Nack, revelando que tiene el apoyo de todos, y de ella. Gabriel musitó una media sonrisa al notar que la comadreja, ladeó la vista, ocultando la ligera lágrima que salió del ojo.

El Sol comenzó a brillar.

.

.

Un mes después…

Central City.

Era un Sábado por la mañana. Apretó el botón del último piso, y el ascensor fue al destino. Fueron unos minutos hasta llegar allí. Al abrirse las puertas, Nack salió de ahí, con una caja de donas. Buscó la habitación 526. El edificio era muy alto. Golpeó la puerta tres veces, y liego de un momento, Gabriel Reyes la abrió.

-¡Ey! Nack, hola. – Dijo sorprendido.

Lo llamativo fue que se encontraba sin remera. La comadreja podía ver las cicatrices que tenía. ¿Lo que tenía en el cuello era un chupón?

-¿Te olvidaste, no?

-Lo lamento, pasa. Voy a preparar café. Entra.

-Gracias.

Nack dejó las donas en la mesa. Notó que la tobillera electrónica estaba en un estante. Reyes le hizo una señal con la mano, se irían al pequeño jardín que tenia afuera. Sacó dos tazas, y el azúcar, y prosiguió con el café.

-Te queda bien el parche, te vez mas rudo. Sabes que Angela puede hacerte una operación, sigue dispuesta a hacerlo. – Dijo Reyes mientras ponía el agua caliente en las tazas.

-Aún lo estoy pensando. Tampoco es que perdí completamente la vista. – Comentó Nack entre risas. - ¿Y te las arreglas aquí?

-No es una celda, pero puedo respirar y ver el Sol. Sabes las reglas que me dio Shadow: si salgo del edificio, GUN me va a arrestar por violar la prisión domiciliaria. Ahora que estamos tranquilos, te quería agradecer por recomendar esta parte.

-No es nada, quería que tengas una buena vista de la ciudad, además le da un toque íntimo a las visitas. – Rió a lo último, viéndole el chupón en el cuello.

-¿Te vas a quedar a comer, Nack? Tengo pollo, podría hacer algo a la parrilla.

-No Gabe, no quiero arruinar tu fin de semana. Sólo vine de visitas. Me tengo que ir a ver al comandante Shadow, hablando de él.

-¿La encontraron?

-Puede ser…

Nack terminó su café y se levantó, tomó su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Ah! Si Widowmaker te visita, mándale saludos de mi parte. No la veo últimamente. – Dijo la comadreja.

-Hace días no la veo, pero si viene, le diré. Suerte con lo tuyo. – Lo saludó Reyes.

Nack solamente asentó con una sonrisa, y se fue.

Después de terminar el café, Gabriel se limitó a lavar las tazas. Mientras comía una dona, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y Perci aún seguía durmiendo, envuelta entre las sabanas. La dejó que siguiera durmiendo. Era hora de preparar el almuerzo.

.

Base GUN.

-Así que Silver aún sigue en cama.

Nack caminaba con Vector a su lado, dentro de la base militar. Había recuperado su rango dentro de las fuerzas, debido al trabajo de terminar con el criminal de guerra. Habían pasado un grupo de soldados, y estos lo saludaron con firmeza.

-Si, aún los huesos de Silver se están recuperados. Quería irse del hospital, no le gustaba la comida.

-Dicen que no es muy buena.

-Debe ser algo que tenga que ver con la salud, no soy medico… bueno, detrás de esta puerta está el comandante Shadow. Está un poco agitado por el trabajo… Ey ¿Es algo con respecto a ella?

-Si…

Vector sonrió y golpeó amigablemente el hombro de Nack, para luego dejarlo sólo. La comadreja suspiró y giró la perilla. Al entrar vio a Shadow con el teléfono de la oficina. Hablaba con alguien sobre un nuevo prototipo de nave, lo probable es que esté discutiendo con Eggman sobre ello. Nack recorrió la oficina, notando una peculiar foto. Shadow en su graduación, estaba sonriendo. No era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero era un amigable gesto. Luego observó las medallas. Se quedó sorprendido al ver una foto de Rouge y una marca de labios en ella. Habría sido un regalo de la murciélago.

-No pudo haber desaparecido una de esas naves que construiste, Eggman. ¿Acaso..? Bueno, mandaré ayuda para que la encuentren. Hasta luego… - Shadow cortó la llamada. – Tonto… Okey. Hola Nack.

-¿Problemas? – Dijo la comadreja sentándose en una silla.

-Una nave desapareció de un hangar, las cámaras no encontraron nada. Dejémoslo así ¿Y tu ojo?

-Está bien, puedo ver.

-Se que no te llevas muy bien con implantes cibernéticos. Pero mira a Bunnie Rabbot. Angela Ziegler y sus avances médicos con nuestra tecnología hicieron buena combinación.

-Aún no necesito eso, Shadow. Todavía soy joven.

-Ya casi estas por llegar a los cuarenta, Nack. – Dijo Shadow viéndole algunas canas.

-Con treinta y siete años me siento joven. – Rió la comadreja. – Shadow ¿y?

-Si. – El comandante sacó del cajón del escritorio un maletín, colocándolo sobre la mesa. – Al encontrarla en un basurero le hicimos un examen de ADN y si, era tu hermana. Como me dijiste, la cremamos. Lo lamento, Nack. ¿Estas bien?

Su ojo se puso vidrioso. En ese maletín, había un familiar. Suspiró y tras eso, agarró el mango, teniéndolo bajo su poder. Antes de marcharse, la comadreja de dio las gracias por hacer ese favor. El comandante asentó con respeto. Nack haría un último trabajo.

.

Jet fue muy amable en llevarlo hasta Sky Sanctuary con un helicóptero de GUN. Los equidnas le despejaron una sección de la isla flotante para que aterrice sin problemas. Al apagarse los motores, Nack bajó pero no el halcón.

-¿No vienes conmigo?

-No no, me quedo aquí. Tú haz lo tuyo. – Jet le levantó el pulgar.

Nack continuó caminando hasta llegar con Knuckles. Ambos caminaron por las pequeñas calles de su pueblo.

Al notar que llegaron al cementerio, empezó a mirar las tumbas de los caídos. Una parte estaba el linaje real de la tribu equidna, otra parte estaban los héroes caídos que defendieron y dieron su vida por salvarlos. En una parte del lugar y debajo de las ramas de los árboles, había un pequeño lugar para lo que le quedaba de la familia de Nack. Había una pala apoyada en el tronco, y un ramo de flores, y una lápida que tenía grabado el nombre de Nicolette, su hermana.

-Knuckles, sé que eres muy bueno por hacer esto pero… ¿Te molestaría que haga algo con ella?

-Si ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Nack abrió el maletín y ahí estaba, dentro de la urna de cerámica, su familia. La tomó con delicadeza y caminó con ella, hasta llegar al borde de la isla flotante. Con el equidna a su lado, abrió la tapa.

-No quiero que ella esté enterrada por siempre, quiero que esté con el resto de mis hermanos y mis padres. Quiero que cuando me aventure por Mobius, mi hermana me haga compañía, desde el cielo.

Knuckles sintió una puntada en su corazón. Nunca pensó que Nack sea de esas personas, pero lo era. Estaba solo y con razones, era el último de su especie. El equidna lo entendió, y dejó que lo haga. Arrojó las cenizas de su hermana por el aire. El viento se la llevaba, junto con las lágrimas de Nack. Se sintió feliz, al saber que la sentiría sobre él, cuidándolo junto con el resto de su familia. Acompañándolo en los rincones de este maravilloso planeta. Nack sonrió, al sentir una brisa recorriendo su cara.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo.

Launch Base.

Tails, Sonic, Brigitte Lindholm hasta Orbot y Cubot buscaban alguna pista sobre la nave. Eggman se frotaba su frente al no tener nada que lo ayude. ¿Quién se abría robado una aeronave de su propiedad? ¿A estas alturas? Se fue a su oficina, intentando buscar alguna respuesta. Abrió el paquete de caramelos que estaba en la mesa, y por ansiedad, se colocó todos. Sus manos fueron al teclado de su computadora, buscando en los archivos de vigilancia… por décima vez.

-No puede ser ¿Quién habrá sido?

(Silent Hill 2 ost. Promise)

Eggman notó una pestaña de incógnito abierta al calmarse, al abrirla, era un texto escrito. ¿Quién le jugaría esa broma? Para tener la respuesta, el doctor comenzó a leerlo.

"Lamento no avisarte, Ivo, pero necesitaba una de tus naves para cumplir una promesa. Tengo que regresar a mi mundo, informarles de que Joe está muerto, que nadie quedó con vida. Debo entregarles buenas noticias a ese destruido planeta, mi planeta. Ana no pudo entregarle lo que su corazón escribía en su estadía aquí, a su hija Fareeha. Le prometí, si le llegaba a pasar algo, que yo misma, se la daría. Quiero que ella sepa lo mucho que su madre la quería, y con dolor, dejarla ir. También debo enmendar mi pasado. Vivimos una vez, Ivo, y quiero saber la verdad sobre mi. No quería que nadie viniera conmigo, porque me detendrían. Aún así, iba a regresar. No sé lo que me deparará allí, y voy a estar lista, mi amigo…

Hasta luego… O hasta nunca"

.

.

.

.

.

Con la carta entregada de Widomaker a Eggman, el próximo fic, va a ser el mas duro de todos los que hice, y seguro por la musica que usé ahora sabrán el tono de la historia. Bueno chicos, llegamos al final de la saga Rises, y vamos a tener un fic oscuro. Ya vamos a tomar el tramo a la historia mas esperada por todos y por mi, el pasado de Amelie Lacroix. Espero que les haya gustado como yo al escribirlo y nos leemos luego, mis amigos lectores. Saludos a Montanahatsune92 y a Chaos Spark por los reviews y por seguir esta historia como las demás. Hasta pronto!


End file.
